Boarding School Life
by cleo1311
Summary: Bella is on her way to a boarding school where drama awaits her! Hearts broken! Lovers found! Secrets to be told! AND AND MUCH MUCH MORE! Don't own anything except the school! ALL HUMAN!
1. Welcome to California

**Hey everyone this is my first story and I am not a good writer but I try lol. anyway in this story Bella is going to California not knowing what is waiting for her enjoy!

* * *

**

Boarding School Life

As I sat on a plane looking out the window to California. Well…. its San Francisco. To my

new drama filled boy/girl crazed boarding school. Yep, talk about fun. I would miss my

old life in Phoenix. My handsome knight of shinning armor/boyfriend Mark who I think i'm in love with but can't be sure of it. My mom who just got married to Phil. Well, Phil is ok and cool when he wants to be but, let's just say that my mom and him are perfect for each other, just the way they look at each other and the way they talk to each other just makes you want to say awwwww.

"We thank you for flying with us today and welcome to San Francisco" the pilot said as he brought me back to reality.

Oh, I totally forgot to mention my dad who is currently living in Forks, Washington. If you've never heard of it, it is a really small (i' m talking really small) town that rains. A LOT! He is also an actor well soon to be famous actor. He is starting his first movie soon so he is in California driving me to this school.

As I grabbed my belongings and headed out of the plane I could see my dad.

"Dad" I yelled hoping he could hear me.

He did because he looked straight at me and came over with a grin on his face.

"Bella" He said giving me a hug. "It's great to see you, how are your mom and Phil doing."

I took a deep breath, every time I saw him he would ask about mom.

"Fine, she's well….. she kind of got remarried to him." I blurted

His face fell "Oh, well i'm glad she is happy"

As we took my luggage, we drove off in his limo to my new school.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright?" My father asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, mom thinks I will have fun and ill be close to you" I said trying to hold back tears.

"Ill try to visit sweetheart."

"It's ok dad you don't have to, ill be just fine."

"Isabella…" I cut him off.

"Really dad, ill make sure to not get into trouble." I said with a laugh.

He laughed too. As soon as we were done talking the school came into view.

I gave my dad a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye.

I got out of the limo, grabbed my bags, and turned around to see the gate opening.

* * *

**Hope you all like it I will update soon review please.........**


	2. New Buddies

**Heyyyy I so far i'm liking writing lol. New chapter enjoy**

**I don't own anything **

**New Buddies**

As the gate opened a lady that looked like in her early thirties came up to me.

"Welcome to North Academy Boarding School, I'm the assistant principle Ms. Gilbert." she took her hand out to shake it and I gladly took it.

"I'm Isabella Swan, it is nice to meet you." I said in a shy voice.

"As of you Ms. Swan." She took a minute to look at me "Shall we go in?"

I nodded and she helped me with my luggage

I looked around the campus was empty _Everybody must be in school._ I thought

As we were walking I saw a couple of dorms and a few restaurants

We went inside a huge building, which I assumed is my dorm.

We took an elevator up to the third floor and entered room 54.

Before Ms. Gilbert opened it with the key she turned around to look at me.

"This will be your room and you will be rooming with Alice Cullen." She said as I nodded. I took a deep breath as she opened the door. I gasped at the sight right in front of me.

The walls were colored pink and the carpet was colored purple. This was totally a girls room, I might like this girl. The walls were covered with posters of the movie Twilight. I think Twilight was about a story where a girl falls in love with a vampire. I would love to be that girl. What was the name of that character? I forgot. Anyway just by looking at this room I knew I made a new friend.

"Alice will be in here at 3 to meet you." Ms. Gilbert said.

I looked at the clock it was 2:30. I still had time to clean myself off before I met Alice.

Ms. Gilbert took a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to me.

"This is your schedule, school starts at 8:15 am and ends at 3 pm." She said as I nodded and took another look at the colorful room.

"Do you need help unpacking dear." Ms. Gilbert said in a sweet voice.

"No I can handle it thank you so much for helping me" I said trying to be nice so she could leave while I can just have alone time.

"Ok dear we will see you tomorrow." She said and left.

I went to a door in the right side of the wall and looked in. There was a bed that had on white sheets and a closest that was empty. Guess this is my room.

I set my luggage on the bed and ran to the bathroom next door.

I took a shower and brushed my hair and teeth before I started on my suitcases.

I packed as much as I could before the clock stroke 3 and I heard someone open up the front door.

I ran out of my room to see a short spiky hair girl hanging up her coat.

She turned around and saw me and ran up to me and gave me a hug.

I just stood there shocked that my roommate already liked me.

When she pulled away she started hopping up and down.

"Hi i'm Alice Cullen, you must be Isabella Swan it is so nice to meet you we are going to be great friends. I have always wanted a roomie but nobody would room in with me." She said laughing at the last part.

"Its nice to meet you to Alice, oh and please call me Bella." I said smiling at her.

"Do you need help packing" She said after she finally stopped jumping up and down.

"Sure" We made our way to my room and started unpacking the rest of my belongings.

"Hey Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat with my friends at 5:30." Alice said as soon as we were done.

"Sure theres nothing else to do." I laughed

As soon as it was 5:30 me and Alice made our way to a restaurant called 'My Italy'

As soon as we got ourselves a table three people came up to us.

One was a guy with big muscles and brown curly hair. HE WAS HUGE.

The other guy had blond short hair and looked calm and ease.

The last person was a girl who had blond hair like the calm guy, but this girl looked like she could be a model.

Alice got up out of her chair and ran up to hug them.

As soon as she was done hugging them she turned to look at me.

"Bella this is my older Brother Emmett." She said pointing to the big one.

Emmett smiled at me and took his seat.

"This is Rosalie and Jasper Hale, they are twins." She said pointing to them.

Jasper gave me a smile and a nod and Rosalie came over to sit next to me.

"It's so nice to meet you Bella." She said giving me a hug which I gladly returned.

"How are you liking NABS" said Emmett looking at the menu.

"It's ok I guess. It's really big." I said sounding a little nervous.

"It's ok you'll get used to it." Said Jasper suddenly I felt really calm.

As we took our orders and talked I learned a lot from the Cullens and Hales.

Maybe this school wont be so bad after all.

**I was laughing when I was writing this chapter. GOT TO LOVE ALICE. Next chapter coming soon. Review!!!**


	3. Those Beautiful Green Eyes

**Ok I'm on a roll here I'm updating a lot because to tell you the truth it is really fun! Lol chapter 3 up Enjoy! I still don't own anything except the school.**

**Those Beautiful Green Eyes**

"Wake up Bella or else I will throw water on top of you and I mean it." Screamed Alice

at the top of her lungs.

"Ten more minutes please Alice, I'm begging you." I said half asleep/

"We don't have ten minutes, it'd your first day of school. Don't you want to look nice today?" She argued

"Not really" I said getting out of bed looking up at her. She had some clothes in her hand and a makeup set in the other. I think this pixie girl might drive me to a mental hospital someday.

"Alice please don't tell me you're going to do my makeup?" I asked in horror.

"Yep so go to the bathroom this instant or else im going to call Emmett up here." She threatened

"You wouldn't?" I asked not believing her.

"Oh I would!" Alice said with a smile she knew she won. Darn that pixie again.

I went to the bathroom, Alice close behind me so she could do my makeup.

As soon as she was done she asked for my schedule. I handed it to her and she read it telling me I had first and third periods with her. I took a look at the schedule I had Spanish for first period.

Gym for second.

Language for third.

Social Studies for fourth.

Then Lunch

Biology for fifth

And Math for last period

It was an ok schedule but I wanted more classes with Alice.

As we headed out of our dorm a lot of people were heading toward the main building.

"Alice, what grade are you in?" I had to ask to make sure she was a junior just like me.

"Junior, but Rose, Emmett, and Jasper are all seniors." She sighed. I could tell that she would miss them, but something else also came into my mind that I had to ask.

"Are you and Jasper going out, it seemed like that last night, like the way you look at each other seems like…… well…. love." I whispered the last word to make sure nobody could hear incase it was a secret.

She laughed at my questioned "Yes we are going out and so are Rosalie and Emmett. They are so cute together aren't they?" She asked and I just nodded.

I could tell if people were in just by looking at the couple. I know I am very weird.

As we reached the building we went to first period.

It went by fast, Alice kept telling me about Jasper. Seriously, she is obsessed with him, but I did find out something cool about Jasper and Emmett. They were on the NABS school football team. How cool is that having a boyfriend on the football team. I would love that.

Next came Gym ugh never really liked it. We would always play boring games at my old school, but this school could be different.

We were playing football today of course boys couldn't play with the girls because they could hurt us so we had to play girls versus girls.

After that we could play basketball. Yes, I love basketball I would always watch the Suns play whenever I had the chance.

All the boys were playing and the girls were sitting down talking to each other. I got a lot of stares when I walked up to the boys.

"Um… can I play with you guys?" I asked nervously

"Can you play?" A tall guy with dark black hair asked.

By now all the students in the Gym were looking at me.

"Give me a ball and I'll show you what I can do." I encourage

The boys smirked at me and handed me a ball. I went over to the three pointer line and with my right hand only I made a shot in the hoop.

Everyone gasped and had wide eyes on their faces.

I smirked at the boys, then the couches said to change back to our normal clothes and get ready for next period.

As I entered the dressing room all the girls were looking at me a whispering.

"I don't know who you think you are but you don't have to show off to all the guys." A girl said behind me.

I turned around to see a skinny chick with blond hair and blue eyes.

"What…" I tried asking but she cut me off.

"Why did you just show off in front of Edward like that, now he looks interested in you? I will say it just this once. HE IS MINE!!" Said the skinny bitch

"Who is Edward?" I asked not knowing what she was talking about.

All the girls gasped, but before anybody could answer the bell rang.

Saved by the bell!

I made my way to Language before somebody grab me by the arm and spun me around.

Run away Bella, it's the skinny bitch.

"The names Lauren by the way and remember my threat." She said and walked into class.

I stuck my middle finger at her and was going inside class when someone else was coming in at the same time and bumped right into my causing my books to fall to the floor.

I sighed and bent down to pick them up and so did the person who bumped into me.

"Sorry." He muttered

"It's……ok." I gasped when I looked up to see who it was.

He was looking at me to in my boring brown eyes as I was looking into his beautiful green eyes that I couldn't stop looking at.

He also had cooper brownish hair that I wanted to rub my hands through it but held back.

"Edward Cullen" He said in a velvet voice and stuck out his hand.

**I loved writing this chapter now we get to meet the one the only Edward Cullen don't you just love him. If you love me you all would review.**

**If there is any questions you guys have review and I will answer. Oh and please tell me if you are liking my story so far please…..**


	4. Who's That Girl

**Ok I just wanted to thank Cutiepay for that kind review it brought a smile to my face lol! New Chapter this time in Edwards's pov. Enjoy Still don't own anything except school but still….. Sigh**

**Who's That Girl**

**Edwards Pov**

As I woke up I looked at the clock next to me. 7:30 ugh time to get ready for school.

I took a shower and threw on a pair of jeans and a white button up shirt.

As I walked on campus I looked around to see some girls giggling. _God!_

This happened everyday! A girl would come up to me and ask me out and I would happily decline. Why? Because I'm looking for that perfect girl who's somewhere out there.

Might as well give them what they want! I turned my neck to face them and winked. Then giggled some more and I just kept walking.

I kept hearing a rumor about a new girl coming to school. _Great another girl that would stalk me too!_

I have no problem with girls it's just they keep me out of my thoughts of my parents.

I live with my family Carlisle, as my dad. Esme, as my mom. Emmett, as my brother, and Alice as my loving sister. I loved them for adopting me.

Before I was born, my father died in war, while my mother was caring me. After my mother took me home, she put me in my room and wrote a note to whoever found it saying _whoever finds this please take care of my Edward Anthony Masen Junior, tell him that I love him so much, but I can't live without his father._ It was signed on June 20th 1992.

I sighed and walked to the building.

First period went by fast I got a lot of work done.

I had Gym next period. It was ok I loved playing football and basketball, that's why I'm on the basketball team while Emmett was on the football team.

As soon as we were done playing football, we could basketball if we wanted to.

I stood on the side lines and watched.

"Hey, Edward!" I turned around to see who it was and……… Great!

"Um…Hey….um Lauren….What do you want this time?" I said with venom in my voice. This girl never took a hint or anything she was one of those stalker girls.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to eat sometime… Say like tonight?" Lauren said in a hopeful voice.

"Um… Well I'm um… busy…. With basketball practice." I said hoping she got the hint.

Her face fell and she walked away.

I was just watching the guys playing when a girl came up to them.

"Um…. can I play with you guys?" She asked. I assumed this was the new girl and she liked playing basketball I like this girl already! Wait What…

"Can you play?" Josh asked as he smirked at her.

"Give me a ball and I'll show you what I can do." She smiled as the guys gave her a ball.

She went to the three pointer line and with her right hand, she made a shot in the basket. Surprisingly she made it in.

Everyone gasped as I smiled at her. I got a chance at what she looked like. She had long brown hair with brown beautiful eyes that I got lost into.

She smirked at the boys and went inside the changing room.

As I saw Alice heading for our language class I ran up to her.

"Hey, Alice I got a question." I said when I got to her.

"What do you want?" She spat out angrily.

"That's no way to talk to your brother Alice." As I smiled at her.

"Fine, what do you want my dear brother?"

"I want to know about your new roommate, I heard rumors that she is friends with you."

"Why do you want to know about her so much?" Alice urged with a smile and hopping up and down.

Why did I want to know so much about her? When I saw her I wanted to know everything and not one little detail left out about her.

I shrugged "Please Alice, I'm just curious." I begged

"Fine, her name is Bella Swan and she is from Phoenix that's all I'm telling you." She said and walked away.

So Bella was the girl who got me curious about her. As I walked into language I bumped into someone which made them drop their books.

I bent down to pick them up and I muttered sorry.

As I looked up, I looked into the same brown eyes that made me get losed in before. It was here Bella Swan! My heart leaped out in joy.

"It's……ok ." She gasped

I looked into her brown eyes and wanted to kiss those beautiful lips but held back.

"Edward Cullen" I said and stuck out my hand to her.

She looked at it and took it.

There was an electric shock that went through me so I pulled away regretting it.

"I'm um… Bella Swan." She stuttered.

As we stood up I handed her books to her and was about to say something but her cell phone rang.

She took it out and looked at the caller id.

I leaned in to see who was calling, and saw that a Mark was calling. Next to his name, it had a heart symbol next to it.

Was she already taken? Did she already have a boyfriend back home in Phoenix?

"Who's Mark." I asked with sadness in my voice which I failed on trying to hide it.

**Bellas Pov**

I took his hand and felt a electric shock run through me. He felt it too and pulled away.

"I'm um…. Bella Swan" I stuttered

We both got up and I heard my cell phone rang.

I took out my phone and looked at the caller id.

It was Mark. I frowned. I didn't really want to talk to him, I really kinda of wanted to talk to Edward. What do I do, do I answer it ignore it.

"Who's Mark." He asked with sadness in his voice.

**That's chapter four. It took me awhile to figure out about Edwards past because I wanted him adopted. Please review if liked. Love me, Hate me, I see reviews coming my way. lol**


	5. Go To The Dance With Me

**So In this chapter you are going to be like OMG and be like Cleo wtf!! Lol**

**Still don't own anything oh and if you are wondering when this is taking place it is in March and almost the spring dance.**

**Go To The Dance With Me**

I looked at the phone and back at Edward, who was giving me a confused look.

I opened my phone and pressed ignore. I would call him later.

"He is a really good friend of mine, that's all." I said a little too fast.

Relief hit his face and he smiled at me "Shall we enter." Taking out his hand again to escort me into the classroom.

I took his hand still feeling that little tingle but ignored it and walked into class.

I sat right next to Alice and Edward on the other side. Alice was jumping up and down in her seat being the crazy little pixie that she will always be.

"BELLA OH MY GOD BELLA GUESS WHAT!" She shrieked grabbing a hold of my arm and gripping.

"Oww Alice I need that arm." I said trying to get her to let go.

She did and tried to calm herself down. If only Jasper were here.

"The Spring Dance is next week and we have to go shopping!" She said hopping up and down again.

Edward groaned and looked at Alice "Alice you don't need any more clothes, you have enough to last for thirty years." He said to her banging is head on the table.

"Edward I haven't been to the school's mall in like forever!" Alice argued back at him.

"Wait this school has its own mall." Looking at both of them not believing it.

"Yea, Edward said I might waste all our parents' money on my clothes shopping but we have enough." Alice smirked at Edward. Wait our parents?

"Are you both brothers and sisters?" I couldn't believe all the secrets at this school. Then it hit me. Edwards's last name is Cullen, just like Alice and Emmett.

"No duh, seriously where have you been Bella, on the moon?" Alice said and laughed.

"Wow well, I'm stupid." I said looking down and blushing.

Class finally started but Alice was still talking about the dance. Why is this girl excited about everything?

Finally lunch came and I walked to the cafeteria.

"Bella!" Someone yelled.

I looked to my side to see Emmett have a huge grin on his face sitting next to Rose and Jasper.

I walked up to them and sat next to Rose "Hey what's up guys?" I said casually.

"Nothing much, just sitting down and eating." Said Emmett as he shoved his hotdog in his mouth.

Rose just rolled her eyes and turned to look at me "So who are you going to the dance with?" She said leaning in closer for my answer.

"I don't know yet, someone who really wants to go with me I guess." I said shrugging.

"I'm going with Emmett of course." She said smiling up at Emmett.

"Jasper, are you going to the prom with Alice?" I asked knowing it was going to be a yes.

"Yea she is so excited over this." He rolled his then looked up and smiled when he saw Alice coming our way.

"Hey everyone, what's up?" Alice said sounding a little sad.

"What's wrong honey?" Jasper said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. AWWWW they were so cute.

"Well it's just that Kayleigh is not being herself." Alice said looking down at her food.

"Who's Kayleigh and what's wrong with her?" I asked not knowing what she was talking about.

"She is my old time best friend since sixth grade, we call her KK." Alice sighed and looked up and continued "She has been hanging out with Lauren."

"Oh I know her, I nicknamed her the skinny bitch. She keeps bugging about how Edward is hers and I have to stay away from him." I said rolling my eyes.

"Lauren is a BITCH." Screamed Emmett as everyone in the cafeteria was laughing. I was assuming that she wasn't in the cafeteria.

"Yea and she also hangs out with Jessica who is like Lauren's servant." Said Rose drinking her milk.

I grabbed Jasper's apple knowing he wouldn't care and started eating.

"When is spring break?" I asked as soon as I was done with the apple.

"The day after the dance, we are all going to Alaska in our own beach house!" Alice said excitedly "You should come Bella, we would all love to have you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Alice begged. To tell you the truth I would love to go but I would feel like I would be intruding.

"I don't know Alice are you sure?" I asked making sure.

"Of course Bella we would love to have you." Said Emmett smiling at me.

Lunch was over and then came biology.

I walked in and saw a pair of green eyes looking at me as I entered.

There was an empty seat next to him so I gladly took it.

"Hey." He said smiling a crooked grin at me.

That left me breathless and I breath out a hey.

Class seemed long because Edward kept looking at me the whole time.

Finally school was over and I was on my way back to my dorm when Alice came up to me and said she was going to be hanging out with Jasper today.

I told her that I would see her later and I walked back to my dorm to do my homework.

As I was doing my homework, someone knocked on the door.

I walked over to it and opened the door to find Rosalie standing there.

She looked really nervous as she entered my dorm.

I gave her a hug and she sat down on the couch fiddling with her fingers.

"Where's Alice?" She whispered, it was very hard to hear her but I still could.

"With Jasper, why Rose what's wrong?" I asked concerned scooting closer to her.

"Bella if I tell you something you must promise not to tell anyone else." She said still looking at her fingers.

"Okay, I promise." I said sounding curious

"Bella" She whispered "I'm pregnant!"

_Whoa Wait What!_

**OK SO I know you all are like WTF Cleo like really stop it there? Now I'm going to be picky about this! I AM NOT UPDATING TILL I GET 10 REVIEWS!!! I know that this story isn't even a day old yet but I want those reviews so yea Review. Oh and I have a friend named KK and I did meet her in the sixth grade she is a friend of mine!!! But anyway Review!!!**


	6. Pregnant? Who?

**Ok thank you for the reviews that were mostly from Dazzled by Emmett! =] I feel loved lol here it is chapter six**

**Pregnant? Who?**

"Ha ha, that was so funny. Pregnant, you really had me there!" I said trying to laugh.

She has to be kidding with me? Right? Jasper would kill her if she was pregnant! Emmett would probably die first thou!

She looked up at me with tears threatening to come out!

I hugged her as her tears spilled out on my chest. There could be a misunderstanding? Right? Like it could be a false alarm! Not to be mean or anything but I don't see Emmett as a father, but for some reason I could see Alice as an aunt. I hope Rosalie didn't ruin her life that much or else I would feel so bad for her, but I would never leave Rose, even on what decision she makes.

"Rose, what do you plan on doing then?" I asked still holding her.

She wiped away her tears and looked up at me "I don't know Bella, I don't even know how I'm going to tell Emmett yet!" She said trying to calm down.

"Um…. Rose, how did this…. Well you know….. How did this happen?" I said sounding serious.

"Well, over a month ago, I was spending the night at Emmett's room because we were celebrating that his roommate moved out of the school and well…. I guess you know what we did!" she said all at once while the tears were coming back out.

I hugged her again and whispered smoothing words to her.

Wow! I have only been her for a day and yet things get out of control! I wonder what my dad would say if I was pregnant and still in high school! Yea, I probably be dead!

"Everything will be ok Rose. Listen, school is almost over. If you don't tell anybody that you know would spread rumors then don't tell them. You are leaving soon and you probably wont be showing at graduation." I said trying to make her feel better.

She smiled at me and whipped away her tears "You're right Bella, everything is going to be ok. I'm so glad to have you as a friend!" She got up and hugged me.

I hugged her back smiling to myself. Then I felt Rosalie's cell vibrating.

She took it out and looked at the caller I.D. Her eyes widened and she looked at me. "It's Emmett do I answer it?"

I nodded as I saw her open up her phone "Hey honey, can you meet me over at Bella and Alice's place please and don't ask questions!" Then she shut her phone and sat back on the couch.

"Rose?"

"Yea?" She said looking at me.

"Why did you tell me you were pregnant….. Well I mean, you've only know me for a day and yet you already trust me?" I smiled to myself. I couldn't believe that my new friends already trust me.

"Well, when I first saw you, I wanted to be your friend forever." She said looking down blushing.

I hugged her again "I would love to be your friend forever too. I can see it now." I said looking at him as I continued "We could go to the movies all the time and flirt with boys." She and I both laughed

We heard a knock on the door and Rosalie stiffened.

I walked over to the door to see a very scared looking Emmett.

"Bella, please tell me Rose isn't going to dump me?" He said shaking me "I can't live without her!"

I took his hands off of me "Emmett she isn't going to dump you, she's in the living room."

He rushed in there without another word to me. I went in there to see Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the couch together.

"Rose, baby, what's wrong?" Emmett said looking scared again when I noticed that Rose wasn't looking at him.

Rose finally turned her head and looked at him as Emmett gasped.

"Rose, honey, have you been crying?" Emmett asked hugging her.

"Em, I…." Rose started but Emmett interrupted.

"Whatever Jasper said was not true Rose, I would never do that he was just mad at me because I ripped one of his books and he threatened to tell. He's lying Rose don't listen to him!" Emmett begged looking scared again.

Me and Rose shared this confused look. Then it hit me and I started laughing. Emmett did something bad and Jasper threatened to tell Rose. That's why he was scared.

"What are you talking about Em?" Rosalie asked tilting her head to the side.

Relief hit his face "Nothing honey, tell me about you. What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath "Em, do you remember last month when your roommate moved out?"

He nodded then looked into Rose's eyes for an answer.

"Well…. Em…. I'm……Pregnant!" She blurted out the last word and looked away again.

Emmett had a shocked look on his face. Then realization hit him. He tilted her head back with his fingerer and kissed her passionately. When they released he hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Rose, I will get through this together. I will always be with you no matter what." He said and kissed her again.

When they both broke away Rose smiled, then frowned "But Em, I don't know what else to do?"

Realization hit him again "I do!"

He got off the couch and got down on one knee and took her hand "Rosalie Hale, I love you with all my life. Now that we are going to have a baby together I want to be with you forever. Rosalie will you marry me?" He said kissing her hand

I stood there shocked just like Rose. Then a smile was on her face and he yelled out "Yes" She threw her arms around him and began kissing him.

"I love you Emmett Cullen." She said when a she let go of him

"As I love you Rosalie Hale." He said back at her.

"Wait!" I said "What are you going to tell Jasper?"

They both looked at each other and shrugged.

"I think we should tell him we're getting married first, and then we'll tell him that I'm pregnant." Rose said "I'm going to use the restroom be right back." She turned and left the room.

I looked at Emmett "What were you talking about, with the whole Jasper telling Rose about what you did wrong." I asked looking curious

"Ok but don't tell her but when I was 13 Jasper dared me to try smoking, I swear Bella it was just one puff and nothing else," He said acting serious

I laughed then Rose came out and said she was ready to go.

On our way there I looked at Rose who was looking nervous again and was holding Emmett's hand "Hey Rose, how did you know that you were pregnant." I whispered the last word so nobody could hear it.

"Well when I got home today I realized that I was late and I was kind of freaking out. Thank god I don't have a roommate." She said laughing

We made it to Jasper's dorm and knocked.

Jasper and Alice opened up the door and smiled.

"What a nice surprise come on in." Said Alice skipping into the living room.

We all followed her and sat down on the couches.

"So what's up you guys?" Jasper said putting an arm around Alice

"Well Jazz we have to tell you something." Said Rose

"Ok, shoot." He said with a laugh "Come on and can't be that bad

"Well Jasper Alice, we are both getting married after high school." Said Emmett

Jasper stiffened and glared at Emmett as Alice squealed.

She ran up to hug Rose and was jumping up and down "You have to let me plan your wedding oh please please please!"

"Sure Alice no prob." Rose said laughing

Alice turned to Jasper who was still glaring at Emmett "Jazz, say congrates to them!"

"Congrates" He muttered and looked down at his hands

"Um… well there's something else we need to tell you too." Said Emmett looking scared He walked over and stood on Rose's left hand side and me being on his.

Alice skipped over to Jasper who stood up as well.

"What?" He growled

"Well you see Jazz." Rose began "We needed to plan a wedding because I'm" She took a deep breath "Pregnant!"

Jasper's face was filled with hatred and disgust as Alice was jumping up and down. Alice opened her mouth to say something but Jasper cut her off.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, YOU GOT MY SISTER PREGNANT!" He screamed and ran over to where Rose, Em, and I were standing.

It all happened so fast. First, Jasper threw a punch trying to hit Emmett, second, both Rose and Em ducked, and third, Jasper's punch swung around and hit me instead.

I flew back and heard "No Bella!" from both Rose and Alice.

Then everything went black.

**Ok So Jasper is as you can see and read he is pissed. Now I'm not updating till I get 12 reviews really people it doesn't take that long just to type a review for me. Anyway I want to know what would your parents do if they found out you were pregnant in high school review and tell me! Review!**


	7. Please Wake Up!

**OK thanks for the 12 reviews I love all my readers. Now here is chapter seven and I maybe which means probably will put in a chapter 8 later on today.**

**Please Wake Up!**

**Edward's Pov**

All I could think about was Bella when I got home.

It was Bella this and Bella that. I loved seeing her blush, her brown eyes sparkling, her brown hair flowing with the wind, and her sweet red strawberry lips that I wanted to….

_Stop it, just stop it Edward, pull yourself together! _I had to listen to myself. Bella was beautiful in everyway and I was known as the ladies man which I was not proud of.

I switched my thoughts away from Bella and thought about the basketball game tomorrow. Maybe Bella could come and watch me……

I went to the right side of the room and banged my head on the wall. _Stop thinking about Bella Bang Bang But I can't Bang Bang Yes you can Bang._

"Whoa, man what's wrong with you."

I turned around to see my roommate Mike coming into the living with a soda in his hands.

"Nothing" I mumbled and sat down next to him turning on the T.V.

"Hey dude, have you seen that new chick Bella, she is a hottie." Mike said looking at me.

"Yea I saw her." I mumbled trying to forget about Bella but I couldn't, maybe I should give up and ask her out or to the dance next Friday.

"Tomorrow I'm going to ask her out, what do you think she will say?" Mike asked looking at the T.V.

"She doesn't date." I said, well it's actually not a lie because I didn't know for sure.

"Oh well, that sucks." Mike mumbled to himself.

Just then my cell phone began to ring. I looked at the caller I.D. to find out it was Alice.

"Hello?" I asked confused. Alice never called me.

"Edward you have to come to Jasper's dorm right away, Bella's pasted out and me and Emmett forgot the medical training dad taught us. Please help." Alice screamed into the phone.

I was alert at once. Bella was hurt and I wasn't with her to help her.

"Alice what happened?" I asked concerned on how Bella pasted out.

"I can't tell you until you get here. Please Edward hurry!" Then she was gone.

I went to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack. Then I was running out of there and heading to Jasper's dorm.

As I reached the destination, I knocked on the door repeatedly.

The door opened and I found Rose standing there crying.

I walked in without another glance at her to find Bella.

I found her on the couch with a black eye. Anger took over me, somebody punched Bella. Who would do this terrible thing?

I ran up to her and put the ice pack on her eye. Then I grabbed some pillows and put it under her head so it could be leveled.

I glared at Alice "What happened?" I yelled standing up after I was done with Bella.

"It was all an accident, see Jasper accidently punched her." Alice said in a whisper

I turned and glared at Jasper who had his face in his hands. "How do you accidently punch someone Jazz?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"Whoa dude, calm down he tried to hit me!" Emmett said.

I turned around and looked at Emmett with a confused look "What?"

"See, something bad happened today and….. Well Jasper got mad at me for it." Emmett said looking kind of sad. "I should have never ducked in the first place."

_What the hell is he talking about, he isn't making any sense._ "What bad thing happened?" I asked

I looked around the room and everyone was silent. "I'm still here!" I reminded them

Rose stood up "He has the right to know after all he is your brother." Rose said looking at Emmett who nodded.

"Tell me!" I said, if this involves my family then I have to know even if they aren't my real family.

Emmett stood up and went to Rose's side "Well, you see little bro… we are kind of getting married after high school." He said with a smile on his face.

I stood there stunned. Emmett getting married! How does that make sense, it could never!

"You're serious!" I said looking at them, I turned around to face Jasper "And you're letting them?" I asked not believing that he was letting his little sister get married.

He looked up at me and nodded then looked back down.

"Um… wow that's….. Um….. Something." I said still not believing it. "Why the rush?" I asked looking back at Emmett and Rose.

Rose looked at Emmett and he nodded. She looked back at me "Because I'm Pregnant."

I stiffened and looked at Emmett then Rose then back at Emmett "This isn't a joke?" I asked still stunned.

She nodded at me and looked at Bella and sighed.

"Great, things can't get any better!" I said sitting down on the floor groaning.

"Yes they can because guess what." Alice chipped in standing up.

I looked up at her "What?" I asked

She turned and glared at Jasper who was still hiding his face. "Since Jasper took that punch, Bella would probably want to stay away from us and not go to Alaska with us for spring break!" She screamed at Jasper then sat back down.

"Wait, Bella was going to go to Alaska with us?" I asked surprised

"Yea and now that this happened she probably won't go!" Screamed a very pissed off Rosalie.

I stood up "Everybody calm down, I'm sure Bella will forgive Jasper." She had to, I couldn't stand it if she avoided me and my family.

"Ah" someone said and yawned.

I turned around to see Bella opening her eyes.

**So yea I wanted to tell you guys what happened when Bella was passed out. I have a question to ask. I want all of you to review on what animal I should use for the school. Any type will do and I will put it up in my next chapter if I like it. Review please and tell me what you think.**


	8. You Look Familiar!

**Thanks for all the reviews I love you all! I have chosen an animal for the school with the help with hey peeps ox16 with the idea of a tiger! To tell you the truth I would never guess that so everyone thank her! I don't take any credit for the tiger idea it all belongs to her! Thank you! Chapter 8 Here and Now!**

**You Look Familiar!**

I opened my eyes to see everyone looking at me!

I stood up to realize an ice pack was on my eye and I was laying down on the couch.

I looked around to also find Edward in the same room! _What is he doing here!_

"Bella, are you ok, can you walk?" Alice asked running over to me and hugging me.

I hugged her back and pulled away "Yea, I'm fine, what happened?" I asked only remembering coming in telling Alice and Jasper that Emmett and Rose were getting married and Rose being pregnant then……. JASPER!

Jasper comes over to me with the saddest eyes. "Bella, I'm so sorry, I just lost control and did the first thing that came into my mind. Putting Emmett in a grave." He gave me a sad looking smile.

I laughed and got up to hug Jasper. "It's ok Jazz, you didn't mean to. I totally forgive you." I said giving him a forgiving smile which worked because he shot one back at me.

I turned to look at Edward "What are you doing here?"

"He helped you get better because we didn't know what to do so we called him so he could help us." Alice chipped in.

"Um…. Bella, we were wondering if you still wanted to go to Alaska with us, even if Jasper punched you." Said Emmett laughing. I totally forgot about Alaska, I have to call my parents telling them I wasn't coming to see them this spring break.

"Oh of course I'll still come I have to call my parents." I said and everyone sighed in relief.

I walked over to my purse to check my phone and my eyes widened.

Mark called me three times and text messaged me five times.

I sighed, I have to dump him soon. I knew when I first came here that it would never work between us. He was still the little kid that I knew since second grade and he probably will always be.

I deleted the text messages without even looking at them and called my mom.

She said that she would miss me and to have fun.

When I got back to the living room everyone was laughing and having a good time.

"I'm going to go back to my dorm, getting punched makes you tired." I said laughing

"I'll walk you there, I don't think you are capable walking there all by yourself." Edward said getting off the couch. "Besides I was already leaving." He said giving me a crooked smile which left me breathless again.

"Uh… Yea sure." I stuttered then walked out of the room with him close behind me.

When we reached outside we haven't said a word to each other.

He broke the silence "Are you sure you're ok?" He asked looking concerned.

"Yea I'm fine." I said smiling up at him.

"Hey Edward." Somebody yelled

We both turned around to see a guy running up to us. He was in our biology class, I think his name was Mike.

He finally reached us and looked at me "You are Bella right, the new girl?" I nodded and he took out his hand "Mike Newton." He said with a smile and I took his hand.

"Bella Swan." I said smiling back, he was really friendly.

"Hey Edward, can I talk to you alone please?" Mike asked looking at Edward.

He nodded "Bella stay right here I'll be right back." I nodded and he walked with Mike to talk.

Just as I was turning around to find a bench or something but someone bumped into me.

"Hey watch it!" Some girl said rubbing her forehead.

"Who are you?" I asked

The girl looked up at me. She had brown hair and blue eyes.

"The names Kayleigh and who are you….. Oh wait you must be that new girl…. Bella right?" She said looking at me with hatred.

"I know you, you're Alice's friend nice to meet you to." I spat right back at her.

She looked shocked "Alice?"

"Yea, I'm her friend and she was telling me about you. She misses you." I said sounding angry.

She looked down "I miss her too." She mumbled

"Well why don't you say something to her and become friends again." I said and ran off to find a bench.

A few minutes later Edward came back looking mad. When he saw me, he pulled his face up into a smile.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded.

We walked till we reached my building then I turned around so I was face to face with him.

"Thanks for walking me home, bye." I said and turned around to go inside.

But before I could he grabbed my wrist and turned me back around.

"I kind of wanted to ask you something." He said looking nervous.

"Ok, shoot." I said looking curious.

"Will you… go to the spring…..?"

"Bella, I've been looking everywhere for you!" A familiar voice said.

I turned around and my eyes widened.

"Mark?"

**Again thanks so much for Reviewing. The next chapter wont be up until tomorrow so you are all going to have to wait. What will happen next? I'm the only person who knows Ha ha! Lol**


	9. Just Please, Go Away

**I know what all you are are thinking like WTF Cleo lol Edwards pov so here it is. Don't own anything except for Mark, Kayleigh, and the school. Enjoy!**

**Just Please, Go Away!**

**Edward's Pov **

Bella opened up her eyes and looked around.

She stood up and took the ice pack off her eye and looked at her surroundings.

She looked up at me if a confused expression on her face.

"Bella, are you ok, can you walk?" Asked Alice running up to her and giving her a hug.

They both hugged and I smiled. They were really good friends.

"Yea, I'm fine, what happened?" Bella asked. She was in deep thought over something then realization hit her face.

Jasper walked over to her still looking upset over what happened. "Bella, I'm so sorry, I just lost control and I did the first thing that came into my mind. Putting Emmett in a grave." He gave her a smile asking for forgiveness as I was chuckling.

She laughed and hugged him "It's ok Jazz, you didn't mean to. I totally forgive you." She said giving him a smile which he gladly returned.

She turned to look at me "What are you doing here?" She asked

That broke my heart. Did she not want me here or something?

Alice answered for her "He helped you get better because we didn't know what to do so we called him so he could help us." Alice said.

"Um…. Bella, we were wondering if you still wanted to go to Alaska with us, even if Jasper punched you." Emmett said laughing which I did not find funny.

I looked at Bella and realization hit her again "Oh of course I'll still come I have to call my parents." She said and everyone sighed in relief.

I was so happy, a week with Bella was perfect. This was going to be a great spring break.

She walked out of the room to call her parents and I sat down on the couch next to Alice.

"Whew, that was close." I said to all of them.

"I know, I thought she was going to hate us for life." Said Rose.

"Um… do you guys want to go to my basketball game tomorrow?" I asked them wanting them to come.

"After everything that you've done for us of course." Said Alice

"Go NA Tigers!" Screamed Emmett but not to loud.

We all laughed then Bella came back into the room.

"I'm going to go back to my dorm, getting punched makes you tired." She said laughing and getting ready to leave. I couldn't leave her, not yet.

"I'll walk you there, I don't think you are capable of walking there all by yourself." I said getting up off the couch "Besides I was already leaving." I gave her a smile.

"Um….. Yea sure." She stuttered and we both walked out of the room together.

We came outside and none of us both said a word.

I had to break the silence "Are you sure you're ok?" I asked concerned. She got punched today and she seemed just fine, well she still had that black eye.

"Yea I'm fine." She said smiling up at me.

I was going to say something but somebody interrupted me.

"Hey Edward." The person said. I was angry, someone was disturbing us.

We both turned around and I saw Mike running up to us, what could he possible want.

He reached us and looked at Bella. I could feel my fist clenched to my sides "You are Bella right, the new girl?" Mike said. Bella nodded her head. Mike took out his hand "Mike Newton." He said with a smile.

Bella took his hand "Bella Swan." She smiled back at him.

"Hey Edward, can I talk to you alone please?" Mike asked looking at me. I knew exactly what he wanted to talk about. Bella.

I nodded and turned to Bella "Bella stay right here I'll be right back." I informed her. She nodded and I walked with Mike to talk to him.

As soon as we were out of hearing distance he started talking.

"What the hell man, I thought you said that she doesn't date!" He screamed at me.

"She doesn't, I'm just walking her home!" I screamed back getting angrier by the second.

"Well I don't believe you and I'm going to ask her out to the spring dance and have some fun with her if you know what I mean?" He said smiling

I couldn't take it anymore, I walked up to him and punched him right in the face "YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" I screamed at him while he was on the floor. I turned around to go find Bella, my fist clenched at my sides.

"What's wrong with you man?" He asked looking at me with fear filled eyes.

I just kept walking away from him.

I saw Bella sitting on a bench and my frown faded and turned onto a smile when I saw her.

"Ready?" I asked when I reached her.

She nodded and we were walking again.

All too soon we reached her building. I didn't want to say goodbye but I reminded myself that I would see her tomorrow. Maybe I should ask her to the dance now.

She turned around to face "Thanks for walking me home, bye." She turned back around to go inside. Wait! I couldn't leave her yet I had to ask her.

I grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face me "I kind of wanted to ask you something." I said getting more and more nervous.

"Ok, shoot." She said looking curious.

"Will you…. Go to the spring….?" I started but someone interrupted me.

"Bella, I've been looking everywhere for you." A voice said.

I looked up to see a blue eyed, blond haired guy running up to us.

I looked down at Bella whose eyes were wide.

"Mark?"

**Bella's Pov**

What was he doing here, shouldn't he be back in Phoenix, not in San Francisco!

Mark came up to me and hugged me.

I did miss him but only as friend that misses another friend.

He pulled away and looked at me "Why were you ignoring my calls and not texting back?" He asked hurt in his eyes. "I am your boyfriend after all." He said looking mad.

"Boyfriend?"

I turned around to see Edward looking at me strangely "You said that he was just a friend." He said sounding hurt.

I looked at both of them looking frightened on what to do. One I could tell the truth and hurt Edward. Two, I could lie and hurt Mark. Or three, I could just run away and not look back. I like number three.

I was about to say something but Mike interrupted me "What is he talking about honey?"

"You know what, it's getting late and I better go." Said Edward and without another word and turned around into the darkness and left.

I almost went after him but Mark held me back.

He looked at me "I've missed you so much." He said then he kissed me.

A tear slipped down my face when we were kissing.

**Edward's Pov**

I couldn't believe she lied to me. And thinking that I was starting to like her. She was just like all the other girls, like a slut.

I was walking to my dorm when I saw KK crying and sitting on a bench.

I walked up to her to see what was wrong. She wasn't the crazy little sixth grader like I knew her as.

I sat next to her "What's wrong KK?"

She wiped away her tears and looked at me "I'm a monster, I can't believe on how much I've changed." She said sounding so sad.

I knew exactly what she was talking about. She has been hanging out with that bitch Lauren.

I hugged her so that she knew she wasn't alone.

"Thank you Edward." She said as we released "I kind of want to be alone."

"Ok." I said and got up but an idea popped in my head.

"Will you go to the dance with me Kayleigh?"

**So, do you likey or hatey? Up to you lol. Edward is just asking Kayleigh to the dance to get Bella jealous what's going to happen next? Review! **


	10. Play For Me!

**Sorry for the long wait I have been busy with birthday parties and family stuff that I haven't been able to write. But that is all changing starting now. Ok so chapter 10 is up finally!**

**Play For Me!**

I pulled away from Mark to get a better look at him.

He didn't change one bit at all. That sadden me too much. I always wanted him to just grow up, but he always stayed that little second grader.

While I was looking at him, he was looking up and down my body.

"Wow Bella, you look smoking hot!" He said still looking up and down my body.

"Um…. Mark, eyes are up here." I said getting annoyed and pointing to my eyes.

He finally looked up at my face and his eyes widened "What happened to your eye Bella?" He asked sounding mad "Did you hit yourself?" He asked looking concerned.

That right there just pissed me off. Did he think I was suicidal or something. I was about to say something but he cut me off.

"I know you missed me but you didn't have to go off punching yourself." He said with a smile.

I tried to hold my anger in but it was begging to come out "I didn't punch myself Mark, my friend accidently punched me." I said still trying to remain calm.

"Oh well, I'm glad your ok at least." He said pulling me into another hug.

I pulled away "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked pissed off at him.

He looked shocked and hurt "I came to see my girlfriend and I came to learn." He said sounding like I was going crazy.

"What do you mean I've come here to learn?" I asked confused

Again he looked at me like I officially gone crazy "Well Bella, I am now a NA Tiger!" He screamed sounding drunk, which wouldn't surprise me at all.

No wait, this couldn't be happening to me! He couldn't be here! I was really starting to like Edward! God, why me?!

"Are you serious?" I said getting madder by each word.

"Yep, now we don't have to be away from each other anymore." He said with a goofy smile planted on his face.

"Great." I muttered and turned around to head to my dorm. He followed me like a lost puppy up to my room. I rolled my eyes as we reached my dorm door. I opened it and he came in behind me. I dropped my purse and turned around to look at him. He was looking around the room with wide eyes.

"So…. Why did you follow me here?" I asked eyeing him.

He looked at me and smirked "Well, I haven't seen you in like three days and I want to catch up on some things." He said stepping closer.

I was feeling really uncomfortable right now as he came closer and closer and closer.

He was right above me now and he reached out to touch my cheek.

He leaned down and kissed me fiercely. I liked the way he kissed me but I couldn't help but feel so guilty about lying to Edward.

His hands were on my sides and were going down lower to the bottom of my shirt and started pulling it off.

I froze. I wasn't ready for this. I wanted to wait to find the one I was sure I would spend forever with, not a high school crush.

I pulled away from him and glared "What are you doing you ass?" I screamed

He looked shocked "Bella, we've been together for three years and I want to be with you in everyway." He said trying to pull me back in his arms.

I stepped away from him "Mark, I'm not ready for this yet. Please can we just wait, please?" I asked hoping for him to get the hint. I never wanted to have sex with him. Never. I tried a million times to break up with him but he would never get the hint. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. There were so much better girls out there for him. They would probably never treat him with disrespect. Why was he still with me?

"Ok Bella." He smiled "I'll wait for you."

"Thank you." I replied and smiled back.

"Well, I better go and meet my new roommate. His name is Emmett Cullen." He said smirking "Who calls themselves Emmett." He laughed

I laughed too. If he said that to his face, Mark would probably be punched.

Mark left and I changed and went to bed.

After everything that happened today, I needed a goodnights sleep.

The next day, Mark waited for me outside of the school building and we went inside together.

As I looked at his schedule, I noticed that I had third, fourth, and sixth periods with him. _Great!_

As I was walking to first period, I saw that girl Kayleigh from yesterday, and I also saw Edward too. They were walking past me holding hands and walking to first period together.

I just stood there, shocked. Since when were they a thing.

I just shook it off and walked to first period.

I saw Alice there waiting for me.

I came up and sat down next to her.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked looking at her

She smiled at me "Nothing much, hey did Rose tell you that Emmett has a new roommate?"

"No not yet." I said looking down at my books.

I looked back at Alice "Hey, I got a question." I said

She looked back at me "Yea?" She asked

I took a deep breath "Is Edward and Kayleigh a thing now?" I asked

Her face fell and she looked down at her books "Yea, he asked her out to the spring dance."

My heart fell into a million pieces. He liked her, I was starting to think he was starting to like me, but apparently I was wrong. I shouldn't care, he was just those girl crazed boys that would do anything to touch and humiliate girls. I should have seen that all along. He never liked me in the first place.

"Oh." I sighed

Class passed by quickly, and then it was gym again. I played basketball with the guys again receiving a glare from Lauren. As I was playing I noticed Edward watching me intensely on the sidelines. When did he have my gym class? Great I just figured that I have three classes with the guy I hate. Just perfect!

As soon as gym was over I walked to Language. As I was walking to my seat, Lauren took at her foot and tripped me.

I was falling down to the floor expecting to hit my head anytime soon but a pair of strong arms found my waist and caught me.

I looked up expecting to see Mark but instead I saw Edward looking down at me with those green orbs. I looked around for Mark and I saw him talking to that guy Tyler, he didn't know what was going on.

I looked back at Edward and blushed "Um…. Thanks." I stuttered.

"Your welcome." He growled and stood me up and walked to his seat.

I walked over and sat next to him and Alice. As Mark decided to sit next to his new buddy Tyler.

We were talking about why characters lie to each other to save each others safety or feelings.

"Edward." Ms. Schulz said looking at Edward. Edward looked up at her "Do you think Romeo should have lied to Juliet in the play?"

Edward took a deep breath "I think he shouldn't because if you want to keep a relationship then you should trust each other and tell the truth." He said turning to me.

The teacher nodded and walked back up to the front of the class to continue the lesson.

All through class, Edward kept looking at me. I would keep blushing when I looked back at him, but every time I did, he looked like he was outraged.

Finally class ended and as soon as I knew it, it was time for lunch.

I walked to the cafeteria with Mark and I went to our lunch table while he was getting our food.

As I sat down Emmett came up and sat down across from me, Rose came up and sat next to Emmett.

"Bella, guess what I have a roommate and you know what, it sucks." He stated

I looked at him "Yea I know, your new roommate is my boyfriend." I grumbled looking back down at the table.

A depressed Jasper came up and sat next to me and sighed.

Emmett and Rose gasped "I didn't mean… no he doesn't suck I was just…. "Emmett stuttered looking down embarrassed.

"It's ok, I really don't like him much." I stated looking back up.

Alice skipped up to us sat next to Jasper "Are you all ready for the game tonight?" She asked sounding excited.

Everyone nodded and I looked at her confused "Game?"

"Yea the basketball game is today and Edward is playing. We are all going to go watch him today. You in?" She asked tilting her head sideways.

"Edward's on the basketball team?" I asked shocked. What can he not do?

"Yea, he is the captain." She said correcting me "You coming?"

It would be fun to see Edward play, even thou I hate him right now.

"Sure, what time?" I asked

"At 4." Alice said

Mark finally arrived with the food and I introduced him to my friends as my boyfriend.

Biology was interesting. Edward kept looking at me with hate filled eyes again, but I just ignored him.

After Rose and Alice did my makeup and hair we were off.

As we made it to the gym there were screaming students just blowing off there heads.

We sat next to Jasper and Emmett, luckily Mark didn't want to come so he just stayed at his dorm. I was so glad that he wasn't basketball fan, but yet he loved football.

As the NA Tigers came out everyone in the gym went wild.

Edward was the last one out. He looked depressed as everyone chanted Edward Edward Edward.

I looked at him with confusion. Most guys like the attention.

As the game started I was impressed with Edward. He did 360 dunks and made the three pointers every time. It was down to ten seconds left and Edward had the ball.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" Everyone chanted and I chanted along with them.

He did a dunk and the buzzer went off. We won! By 15 points!

I cheered along with my friends and clapped.

The speaker was saying Tiger win! Tigers win! As everyone went to the bottom to congratulate Edward and his teammates.

I went to the bottom too, I just had to apologize about what happened yesterday.

I looked up and I saw him looking at me with a bunch of girls around him. I smiled at him and he just shook his head and walked away.

My face fell. I can't believe he just did that. I want to fix this and make everything better but how?

Then I smiled to myself, I had the perfect plan. I would have to wait for the spring dance but it was worth it.

I knew exactly what I was going to do next.

**Soooo Did you love it? I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written. So the spring dance is coming soon and everyone is freaking out. Review Please please please!**


	11. Don't Mess With Me!

**When I was reading my reviews, I couldn't help but laugh at what you guys were saying about Mark. I can't believe that you guys could hate a boyfriend so much lol. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Dazzled By Emmett, yane949, shadowcat2009, and all the other Mark haters out there! Lol! Ok so chapter 11! Don't own anything except the school, Mark, and Kayleigh! **

**Don't Mess With Me!**

As soon as the basketball game was done, Alice and I walked back to our room.

She kept on talking on how the game was soooo awesome and everything.

I was in my own little world, I was still planning on Edward and I could become friends again.

I will tell you right now, that it is hard! I couldn't think of something good enough for him to realize that I really liked him. Maybe Edward was not my destiny, maybe I was destined to be with Mark. Then I would be living in hell for the rest of my life.

I would rather die!

We finally reached our room and sat down on the couch.

"So, we are going shopping today!" Alice shrieked in my ear.

I rubbed my ear and turned to her "Why?"

Her eyes widened, she looked at me like I just jumped off a building "Because, we have to go get dresses for the dance and we need clothes for Alaska!" She said

I sighed and gave in "Ok Alice, I'll go shopping with you." I smiled down at her.

She screamed and hugged me "Oh thank you thank you Bella!" She got of the couch and pulled me up with her "We have to go now, I'll call Rose!" She ran to her purse to get her phone.

I sighed, what have you gotten yourself into Bella?

I grabbed my purse and waited for Alice by the door.

She finally came back and ran up to the door and opened it.

I walked out behind her and closed the door "So is Rose meeting us there or something?" I asked walking beside her.

She hopped up and down "Yep we are meeting her at wet seal!"

I felt scared and shocked at the same time. How much did these girls shopped for! Are they crazy are something? Well, I knew Alice was crazy, but Rose?

"Alice, no offence or anything, but are you like rich or something?" I asked still shocked.

She laughed and shook her head "No, well my dad is a doctor, does that count?" She asked looking at me.

I sighed "Yea, that counts I guess."

We finally made it into the school's mall and went inside the food court.

We saw Rosalie at a table with all this junk food in front of her.

Me and Alice just stood there in shock for a good 1 minute. Rose saw us and waved us over.

Alice and I sat down and just stared at her as she eats away.

She looked up at us and she raised an eyebrow "What?"

Alice just shook her head "What happened to never ever eating a hamburger again?"

Rose looked down ashamed "Well, now that I'm pregnant, I've been having cravings." She explained looking back up.

I looked at her like she was dumb "You can eat healthy when you're pregnant Rose." I explained grabbing some fries away from her.

She glared at then sighed "You're right Bella, I'm sorry. It's just that ever since I found out I was pregnant, I have been so moody lately." She looked down at her food and pushed it away then smiled "Come on girls, lets go shopping!" She got up from her chair to throw away the food and we followed her.

We went to wet seal first and Rose found her dream dress. Then we went to JC Penny's and Alice found her cute little dress that was black and wavy with no straps. It looked just like Rose's except hers was red.

As Alice was changing back into her old clothes, Rose and I sat in silence waiting for her.

She finally sighed and turned to me "Bella." She started "Can you do me the biggest favor of my life?" She asked looking scared.

I smiled at her. I would do anything to make Rose happy, even now when she needs all of our support "Of course Rose." I said scooting closer to her.

She smiled up at me and whispered really low so that I can only hear "Will you be the baby's godmother?" Then she looked away avoiding my eyes.

I was shocked. Me! Be a godmother? How? Was it hard? Could I do it? Would the baby hate me if I was? I couldn't hurt Rosalie's feelings, I just couldn't!

I took a deep breath "Of course Rose, I would love to be the godmother!" I yelped

She hugged me and I hugged her back.

I pulled away to see she was crying in happiness. I was happy too, not just for me but for her.

When Alice bought the dress, we went out to go shopping again.

We went to DEB and that's where I found my dress. It was a long baby doll blue dress that fitted my curves perfectly.

We also went to other stores to shop for spring break clothes and other stuff.

As soon as we left we went separate ways to put our stuff away.

Rose went back to her dorm and me and Alice went to ours.

As soon as we arrived and we put our stuff away, I told Alice I would go visit Mark.

As I was walking to his dorm, I couldn't help but think why he hasn't asked me to the spring dance yet? Maybe he forgot? I need him with me at the spring dance for my plan to work.

As soon as I approached his door, I heard giggling on the other side.

I slowly turned the doorknob to see if it was opened. It was, and I went in.

I froze at the door stand on what I saw!

Mark and Kayleigh were on the couch kissing, no I should be saying making out!

I cleared my throat and they looked up at me.

Mark had fear in his eyes and Kayleigh just looked surprise.

"Bella…. I…… I thought you were at the mall." He stuttered and pushing away Kayleigh to come up to me.

"Um…. I better leave." She said and walked out of the door to give us privacy.

Mark looked terrified and didn't know what to say.

As soon as he was about to say something, I walked over to the coffee table in the living room and grabbed a soda from there.

I walked back up to him and threw the soda in his face. He went down on his knees and was covering his eyes. I kicked him in the stomach and went to the door and opened it.

I turned back around "GO TO HELL MARK!" I screamed and stormed out of there.

I had to let all my anger out on someone.

When I reached outside I couldn't help but smile to myself.

Mark and Kayleigh liked each other!

My plan was going perfectly!

**Well, there you have it Mark haters. Did you like it? I thought it was hilarious! I have a competition for all of you! Who ever writes the longest review on how much you hate Mark I will mention you in my next chapter and maybe add you as a character. But only a short moment of that character. So Review Everyone!**


	12. Is It Working?

**We have a winner for the number 1 Mark hater! Drum Roll Please! DAAAAAAA! The winner is yane949! Congratulations! Ok yane, I need you to listen to these following directions.**

**Ok, I if you would like to be a short moment character, here are the directions. I need you to message or review me if it is all right if I do add you as a character. If it is, then I need you to tell me just your first name. If you are uncomfortable with it please tell me and I will respect that. Please do this in less than a day because I want to write the next chapter tomorrow. I hope we can be friends because I love having friends on fanfiction lol! I hope we can!**

**Ok so here is chapter 12! Don't own anything except Bella's plan, the school, Mark, and Kayleigh.**

**Is It Working?**

As soon as I arrived at my dorm, Alice wasn't home.

She was probably with Jasper, like always.

I went to the living room to watch T.V. but somebody was knocking on my door.

I knew who it was!

I put on my angry face and opened up the door.

Mark stood there looking at the floor, not knowing what to do.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him "Well?"

He finally looked up at me, his blue eyes were filled with sadness.

"Bella,… we need to… um…. talk." He stuttered "May I come in?"

I moved out of the way and went to the living room. He followed me there and sat on the couch next to me. He put my hands in his and held them. I pushed his hands away and scooting further away from him.

He looked pained "Bells, I'm so sorry for everything! For breaking your heat, for kissing Kayleigh, for everything, please forgive me." He got down on one knee and took my hands in his "I love you Isabella, nothing can change that, please say that we will put this behind us. Please say that you forgive me so we can go back on how we always were." He asked looking into my eyes.

I wanted to slap him right then and there, but I still needed him to make things right.

"I love you too." I lied "It really hurt me when I saw you with her, please don't do it again." Then I kissed him. I hated every moment of it, but it had to be done.

He kissed me back and rubbed his tongue on my lower lip.

I pulled away glaring at him while he still had his eyes closed.

He opened then and sat back on the couch "Bella, will you go to the spring dance with me?" He asked looking at the floor.

About time he asked me. I was starting to think that I was going to ask him any time soon.

I put on a fake smile and nodded "Yes, I would love to Mark." I tried to sound happy. Thank god he didn't find anything strange in my voice because he kissed me again.

* * *

The next day was the same routine except for when Edward walked by me and Mark, I grabbed Mark and kissed him long and hard. As soon as I pulled away, from the corner of my eye, I saw Edward looking at me and clenching his fist at his sides. He glared at me and walked away.

As I was walking alone to third period, somebody pulled me into the girl's bathroom and covered my mouth.

I turned around and saw Lauren glaring at me. I could see stream coming out of her ears as she shook me.

"What is wrong with you Swan?" She screamed still shocking me

"What….?" I started but she interrupted

"Why would you tell everyone that I'm dating Mike?" She asked

Ok, this was not right! She is blaming me for a rumor I didn't even start!

"I didn't start any rumor Lauren." I said getting really angry. This girl would probably end me up in jail soon if she keeps it up.

"Don't act all innocent Swan, it was all you, wasn't it?" She said getting more pissed by the second.

I pushed her off of me and glared "I did say anything about you and Mike going to the dance together, I didn't even know."

She looked shocked "Well, Kayleigh said that you started the rumors." She looked at the floor.

Ok, now I was beyond pissed. I ran out of the girl's restroom and looked for Kayleigh. I didn't care if I was late for class.

* * *

I found her putting books in her locker. She turned and looked at me when I came up to her.

"First Mark, now this!" I screamed at her stilled form.

"I'm sorry Bella, but if I told Lauren the person who started the rumors then I would regret it." She said looking down. "Besides, he told me to go visit Mark and kiss him. He also told me to go spread those rumors around and tell Lauren that it was you that did it." She said crying.

I felt bad "You can tell me Kayleigh, I'm not mad any more. Who told you to do this stuff?" I asked kindly.

She took a deep breath "Edward." She whispered "Please don't tell on me. He said if I told you then he wouldn't take me to the dance anymore."

I was shocked and pissed at the same time "Why… Why would he tell you to do it?" I asked.

"I don't know Bella, really I don't." She said wiping her tears.

I smiled "Well, can you tell Edward that I'm still with Mark and that he is taking me to the dance."

Her jaw dropped and I walked away.

I just hope this all works out.

**I know it is short but I needed to get it over with. The next chapter is the dance and lots more drama coming your way. Mark haters, I know you are all mad at me and I'm sorry but it just hast to work like this. Review!**


	13. No One Deserves To Cry!

**So! Yep, today is the dance and I think that it will be fun! Not!**

**Don't own anything except the school and the people that I crated.**

**No One Deserves To Cry!**

I looked at the mirror one more time to see if I seemed perfect.

My dress looked so perfect. I saw a normal girl wearing a beautiful dress that fitted her perfectly.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was five minutes till six.

I looked at myself one more time and sighed. How was I going to do this? It just seemed impossible for me to even pull this stunt and go along with it! Now, today was the day when everything would be back to normal and I wouldn't have anything else to worry about. Wrong!

There was still the baby to worry about, oh and also Lauren whom I knew for sure that would never leave me along about the rumor that has been going around about her and Mike which I did not start, but she feels the right to still blame me for it.

I grabbed my purse and was out to go to my worst nightmare.

_I can do this, I can do this!_ I kept chanting to myself, but for some reason I couldn't believe that.

Just as I was walking I heard snickering. I turned around to see Lauren and two other girls. Well, one of those girls was next to Lauren while the other one was giving them death glares. The one next to Lauren was a little bit taller than me and had blond hair while the other girl had black.

"You know Yane, I was thinking that you weren't going to the dance if you were going to dress like that." Lauren said and snickered and pushed back her hair.

I looked at the black haired girl. I thought see looked nice with that red lacy dress on. Lauren had on a black dress that could pass as a shirt while the blond copied her.

"You know Lauren, I suggest you walk away or else I'll nose and you will have to get another nose job for like what the third time." The black haired girl said while snickering. I'm guessing her name was Yane.

"You better take that back Ms. I can't get a date." Said Lauren stepping closer to Yane.

"Oh bring it on Mallory!" Said Yane stepping closer to Lauren.

I walked in between them and put my hands out to stop them from fighting "We can't do this now and you both know that, so stop and let's just go to the dance." I said looking at both of them.

"Let go new girl, I want to give Lauren a black eye, a broken nose, and oh a few bruised ribs too!" Yane screamed out while trying to get around me.

"Let go Swan!" Screamed Lauren while trying to get away from my hold.

"No, Miss I can't even pass high school." I said laughing and so did Yane.

Lauren finally stopped and glared at me "You'll regret today Swan. You will wish you never met me!" She threatened and walked away.

The blond girl glared at me to "Yea, you'll regret it!" She said snickering.

"Just get out of here Jessica!" Yane screamed while Jessica turned on her heels and followed Lauren.

I looked at Yane "Are you ok?"

She looked back up at me "Yea I'm fine, sorry I was being a little rude there."

"No probably, hey, I'm Bella Swan the new girl." I said talking out my hand.

She took it and shook it "Yaneli, but everybody calls me Yane."

"I think it's cool." I said smiling "Do you want to walk with me to the dance?"

"I would be honored!" She replied "Oh and thanks for helping me back there."

"Anytime."

We walked and talked till we got to the gym then we said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

With a smile on my face, I entered the gym and was amazed.

The whole gym was decorated with flowers and banners and had a disco ball on the ceiling. This was perfect.

I looked around till I saw him. He was dancing with Kayleigh and talking at the same time. He looked really hot! He had a tux on and everything.

"Bella, there you are."

I turned around to see Mark coming my way.

I smiled, he looked ok but not near enough as what Edward looked liked.

"Do you want to dance?" Mark asked as soon as he reached me.

I listened to what was playing. It was 'If U Seek Amy' by Britney Spears.

I nodded and led the way to the dance floor.

_Love Me, Hate me_

_Say what you_

_Want about me!_

As soon as that song was over, 'Low' by Flo Rida came on and I was already tired.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked looking concerned.

I nodded and made my way over to the consecution stand.

As I got myself a can of Dr. Pepper, I thought about my plan.

"Well, it's nice to see you two here!"

I looked up to see Edward and Kayleigh coming there way over here.

Kayleigh smiled at me and I smiled back.

Edward just kept staring at me like he's done for a week now.

Mark and Kayleigh just kept staring at each other and I smiled "Hey Mark, why don't you dance with KK, while I talk to Edward."

"Sure." Mark said with a smile and took Kayleigh's hand. They walked to the dance floor and started dancing.

I looked up at Edward and blushed.

"Well, what did you want to talk about?" Edward growled

"Well, first of al…." I started but someone tapped the microphone and got everyone's attention.

I looked at the stage to see Yane standing by the microphone "Now this song is for all you love birds out there." Then the music started playing and I recognized it as 'Sweet Dreams' by Beyonce.

Edward looked at me with a hopeful face "Want to dance?"

I looked at the crowd to find everyone slow dancing. I found Alice slow dancing with Jasper and she waved at me. I smiled at her and looked back up on stage to see Yane wink at me.

I turned back to Edward "I would love to."

He led the way to the dance floor and turned to face me. He put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We were dancing together, our first dance.

_You can be a sweet dream_

_Or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna_

_Wake up from you!_

I looked into Edward's eyes to see they were filled with love and desire.

I looked around and I saw Mark and Kayleigh looking at each other with the same expression.

My plan had worked!

"Edward I'm…." But somebody tapped on the microphone.

I looked up at the stage to see Lauren by the microphone.

"This next song is dedicated for Bella Swan." She sneered pointing at me. Everyone looked at me and laughed while the song 'Like a Virgin' by Madonna came on.

_Like a Virgin_

_Touched for the _

_Very first time_

_Like a Virgin_

I felt like running away and crying. Why did this happen to me?

Everybody laughed and pointed while my friends were giving Lauren death glares.

"This is what happens Swan, when you say bad things about me and spread rumors about me too!" Lauren laughed into the microphone.

Edward just stood there, not knowing what to do and was rubbing my back.

I just ran away!

**Raise your hand if you want to kill Lauren. Just as things were getting back to normal too! Before I forget, I have a poll on my profile, so go check it out. The question is if you guys want me to write a sequel on Boarding School Life or not. No that does not mean that this story is over. It is a long way from being over. The poll is just to see if you guys do want a sequel so I can start planning! Review!**


	14. You Can't Leave Your Friends!

**So. Here is chapter 14! Just to let everyone know that the poll on my account ends on July 5. So, if you haven't voted yet, then do so because all of your votes count! This chapter is dedicated to all my friends out there!**

**You Can't Leave Your Friends!**

I ran as fast as I could until I came outside and I ran to the side of the gym.

Why was this happening to me? I didn't want to make enemies! I should have never came to this school! I should just call my dad right now and ask him to take me away, far away! All I wanted was to come here and be treated like everyone else in this school! But yet, I'm a teasing target! I sat down on the wall and was leaning my back against it, just crying my eyes out!

"I know how you feel."

I looked up to see Edward hovering over me looking concerned.

"What…?" But he cut me off.

"I know your emotions. Angry, sad, and humiliated!" He whispered sitting on the ground next to me.

"How would you know what I would be feeling like?" I asked

He took a deep breath "Because I felt those feelings when Mark showed up." He looked into my eyes telling me that this was no joke.

I was surprised and confused at the same time "Humiliated? Why would you feel humiliated over Mark?" I asked

He looked at me like I was missing a piece of information "Because I was starting to like you and I got humiliated over Mark because you already had a boyfriend. I was actually going to ask you to the spring dance before he showed up." He said without taking a breath.

I was stunned! He had feelings for me? I know that they were probably little but still, they were there!

I smiled at him "It hurts." I reminded him "It makes you feel like you want to runaway and never return." I stated while he nodded.

We stayed there sitting in uncomfortable silence. I should say my sorry for everything that I put him through.

"I'm sorry." We both said in allusion. We laughed and I sighed.

"You go ahead first." I said scooting closer to him.

He took a deep breath before starting "I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry for hurting you so bad. It was wrong of me. But I was jealous of Mark and I tried to make you jealous by going to the dance with Kayleigh. So after I asked her to the dance, I asked her to go to Mark's place and make him cheat on you with her." He looked down ashamed "Then when I found out you were still dating him I made up rumors saying that Lauren and Mike were going out and to the dance together. I told KK to go tell Lauren that you spreaded those rumors because I thought that Mike would find you a jerk then he would break up with you. So it could work either way, you broke up with him or he broke up with you." He looked back up at me "Please forgive me! I acted like a monster but I don't know what came over me."

I smiled at him. He had actually helped me. Well, except making me jealous of Kayliegh.

"I forgive you Edward." I started "Now it's my turn to say my sorry." I took a deep breath before beginning "I'm sorry that Mark came here unannounced and that I lied having a boyfriend, but to tell you the truth. I was glad that you asked KK to come to Mark's dorm last week." I said smiling.

He looked shocked and confused "Why would you be happy about your boyfriend cheating on you?" He said smiling.

"You weren't the only one with a plan." I whispered to him.

He raised an eyebrow "I'm confused." He stated

I laughed and continued "My plan was to hook up KK and Mark together." He looked shocked "And you made things speed up between them, so you actually helped me." I said laughing at his still shocked form.

He finally recovered and laughed with me "You're welcome."

He stood up and pulled me up with him "So can we put this all behind us and be friends again?" he said taking out his hand.

I looked at it and took it "Yea, I guess were cool." We both smiled at each other.

"I found her!"

Me and Edward turned around just in time to see our friends coming around the corner.

Alice, Rose, KK, and Yane came up and hugged me. I hugged them back "I have a plan." I whispered to them.

When they pulled away they gave me a five year old smile and I laughed at the sight.

Emmett, Jasper, and Mark all came to hug me too. When I hugged Mark he seemed really happy about something. Kayleigh and him probably confessed to each other about their interest in each other.

"I thing we should break up." I whispered to him.

He gave me a forgiving smile and mouthed out a thank you. He kissed my cheek and went over to Kayleigh and took her hand. I smiled at them, they were a cute couple.

I looked at everyone who was smiling at me, I smiled back then frowned.

"Why did you all come back for me?" I asked looking down not meeting their eyes.

"What kind of question is that? Of course we came for you." Screamed Alice.

"But why?" I whispered but I knew they heard me "I'm just a normal girl."

"Bella look up at us." Said Rose

I did what she said and they were still smiling at me.

Alice spoke first "You're my new best friend."

"You're my new little sister." Boomed Emmett as I laughed.

I looked at Edward "You changed me into not being a player any more." He said with a smile.

"You were there for me when I found out I was pregnant." Rosalie said patting her stomach. Kayleigh and Yane both screamed and hugged her while Mark just smiled.

As soon as the whole scream fest was over, Jasper continued "You didn't get mad when I punched you." He said giving me a joking smile. I laughed and looked at KK and Mark who were holding hands again.

"You hooked us up." KK said looking at Mark lovingly.

My jaw dropped. How did they find out?

"How did you….?" But I couldn't finish because I didn't know what else to say.

"Bella." Mark started "We could tell you were trying to make us into a couple. You don't need a detective to figure it out." We all laughed and I looked at Yane.

"You were there for me when I tried to fight Lauren." I cracked a smile "So no matter what you say, you're stuck with me."

"You're stuck with all of us." Alice said "Face it Bella, you can't get rid of us." We all laughed and I smiled up at them.

"I like the sound of that." I whispered and I hugged them all again.

**Like it? So Edward and Bella are friends again! Ya! Lol! So the next chapter is where they get back at Lauren and it is good! The reason why I didn't have Edward and Bella be a couple at the dance is because in all the boarding school stories that I have read, they say I love you at a dance! So this story is going my way but don't worry. I have a special plan on how they end up together. Just you wait! Review!**


	15. Payback Is Fun!

**Alright, now here is what everyone's been waiting for! But before I get to the chapter, I want to explain something.**

**I was looking at my reviews and a review caught my eye. This person asked if Edward was a player or not. I'm so sorry that I forgot to explain this earlier in the story so I'm explaining now.**

**Before Bella came to North Academy, Edward was a player at first. But then he decided to take it easy and find the right girl. In chapter 14 when he said 'you changed me into not being a player' he was just joking around but people think he is still a player. Again, I'm sorry for the confusion that I have caused everyone. If any of you are confused about the story in any other way, please tell me and I'll explain to you later.**

**I do read your reviews, I love the reviews that you guys give me. Ok, I'm probably boring you all. On with the story.**

**This is to all the Lauren haters out there! I only own the things that are not in Twilight!**

**Payback Is Fun!**

"You guys go back to the dance and we will meet you guys there" Alice said looking evil.

"Are you sure?" Jasper said looking at Alice lovingly.

"Yea, we will be there in a minute. We just need to have some girl talk." KK said getting out of Mark's embrace and coming over to us.

Mark looked shocked "Well, if you're sure." Mark was the first one to go in while the other three were giving us confused looks.

"Just trust us." Yane said getting annoyed.

They shrugged and went inside. As soon as they all went inside, all the girls looked at me.

"So, what happened with you and Edward before we came?" Alice asked jumping up and down.

I took a deep breath and told them every word on what we both said.

"Oh My God!" They said in allusion and looking at me with wide eyes.

I nodded and they screamed. I covered my ears with my hands and smiled.

"Do you know what this means?" Alice asked looking around.

"Yep, Edward has a crush on Bella." Yane said "I knew the slow dancing worked out."

"I can't believe that I didn't see this coming." Screamed Rose.

"I saw it." Said KK looking down embarrassed.

We looked at her shocked. She looked up "What? He made me do those things because he wanted you and Mark to break up. He was jealous."

"Guys, shut up. Edward does not like me and will never like me." I said through my clenched teeth.

"Yea, whatever, but right now that does not matter." Said Yane. We looked at her confused and then we smiled.

"That's right. We still have to get back at Lauren." Rose said turning to me "What is your brilliant plan 'oh great one'"

I smiled "Ok, here's the plan…." But Yane interrupted me.

"Does it involve punching?" She asked smiling cracking her knuckles.

I laughed "No. But it involves embarrassment." My evil grin plastered on my face.

"Here's the plan." I started.

* * *

"So everyone got it?" I asked as they all nodded.

"It will work. He's always had a crush on Lauren." Rose stated.

"Ok Alice, I need you to go get your camera and meet us back in the gym." I said looking at Alice who nodded. Then I turned to KK "I need you to go to the mall and get the supplies." She nodded then looked confused.

"Is the mall opened today?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Yes!" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

We all laughed then I turned to Rose and Yane "You two come with me back inside and when KK and Alice come back, the plan will begin." They nodded and we went on with the plan.

Rose, Yane, and I went inside and we saw everything mostly normal. Except people kept whispering and laughing at me. Yane and Rose gave them all death glares and they eventually stopped and started dancing again.

"Thanks." I whispered to them and they nodded.

The boys came up to us and with smiles on there faces.

Jasper and Mark looked around and frowned.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper asked looking scared.

"Where's Kayleigh?" Mark said having the same expression as Jasper.

Us girls laughed and looked up at them.

"They went to go get some stuff." Was all that Yane said and pulled us to the dance floor.

We danced for about two songs when we saw Alice come in with the camera.

"I got it!" She screamed over the music.

"Great. Now we need to just wait for KK." I screamed back.

The boys came over and danced with us to one song until I saw KK waving us over near the entrance.

"Excuse me." I said to Edward and pulled the girls over to KK.

As soon as we got to her we went outside. I turned to KK "Did you put them behind the bush?" I asked.

She nodded "Yep, they are in a wagon." She said

"Ok, so Yane, Rose, and I will go back inside and when you two see Lauren come out, you fire." I told Alice and KK who nodded. Alice gave Rose the camera and she went behind the bush, followed by KK.

Rose, Yane, and I went back inside and saw Lauren talking to a big group of people.

Yane went up on stage and tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" She asked into the mic and everyone looked up at her.

"It is now time to name the king and queen." Everyone clapped and I saw Lauren jumping up and down.

A girl walked up on the stage and handed Yane the two crowns.

"Let's change it around a bit and say who the queen is first." Yane said smiling.

Everyone cheered and was silent again.

"And the queen for this year's spring dance is….. Lauren." Yane clapped and Lauren screamed.

She ran up on the stage and grabbed the crown out of Yane's hands. Yane glared at Lauren as she put the crown on her head.

"And the king for this year's spring dance is….. Mike." Everyone gasped and Lauren's jaw dropped.

Mike made is way over to the stage and grabbed the crown. He put it on his head and turned to face Lauren. Lauren gagged and was about to leave the stage but Yane grabbed her wrist. Yane pulled her back to the middle of the stage, next to Mike and went back to the mic.

"Now it's time for the king and queen dance." Yane said smiling.

Lauren and Mike went to the middle of the dance floor and just looked at each other. The song 'Love Game' by Lady Gaga came on and Mike grabbed her waist and started dancing.

"Aw." Everyone said and Lauren glared at all of them. I was laughing so hard that I had to clench my sides to keep myself from not falling to the ground laughing. Lauren had this disgusted look on her face when they twirled around the gym.

When the song was over, Yane went back to the stage "Now time for the king and queen kiss." Everyone gasped and then laughed.

Lauren looked like she was going to puke "That was never a rule." She screamed at Yane.

Yane smiled "It is starting now."

Lauren grunted "Never in my life would I ever kiss….." But it was too late. Mike bent down and kissed Lauren on the lips.

She pulled away wiping her mouth off "Ugh." She screamed and ran outside.

Rose, Yane, and I took the side exit and went around to the front.

We saw Lauren come outside with Jessica behind her and that's when Alice and KK attacked.

Alice and KK stood up with water balloons in their hands and started throwing it at them.

We laughed like crazy as we saw Lauren and Jessica yelp for help.

When Alice and KK stopped, we saw that Lauren and Jessica were soaked.

"Ah." Lauren screamed "This isn't over bitches!" She stomped away with Jessica following her and giving us death glares.

We couldn't take it any more. We all fell to the ground laughing so hard.

The boys came out with confused looks on their faces.

Edward helped me up "What happened Bella?"

I finally stopped laughing and told him what happened. He had a big smile on his face and hugged me "Good job Bella!" He complimented.

"Why thank you." I said.

We all decided to go to me and Alice's dorm and hang out and talk. On the way there, Alice, Rose, and KK told their boyfriends on what we did to Lauren. They smiled and laughed.

I took the camera away from Rose and looked through the pictures. There was one of Mike and Lauren on stage, one of the two of them dancing, on where Mike kissed Lauren, and a couple of when Lauren and Jessica got soaked.

I turned to Yane "Can you get these into the school newspaper when we get back from spring break?"

She smirked at me "Bella, I'm the president of the student council. I think I can do it." She said the last part sarcastically.

We just talked about how funny tonight was. We were half way to our dorm, while we were making jokes.

"Hey KK." Emmett said

"Yes, Em?" KK asked looking up at him.

"Can I keep the wagon?"

We all laughed and we reached our dorm. We talked for the rest of the night and just hung out. When everyone had to go I hugged everyone and gave Edward a kiss on the cheek. He smiled and said goodnight.

I went to bed thinking on how I was so lucky. Things were perfect right now and I didn't want it to end.

I can't wait till we go to Alaska tomorrow!

**So there you have it Lauren haters. This is not the end of Lauren thou! But let's not worry about her now. The next chapter is when they are going to Alaska. Let's try and get over 65 reviews this time. Love you all! Review.**


	16. Let's Not Get Jealous Here!

**Do you think it's over? Like everything's all going to be fine now? You are so wrong! I have so much planned out for Bella! So here is chapter 16, hope you like it!**

**Only own the things that are not in Twilight!**

**Let's Not Get Jealous Here!**

I looked around my room one last time. Everything that I needed for Alaska was already packed in my stuffed suitcase.

"Bella, hurry up or else were going to be late!" Screamed Alice

I sighed and grabbed my luggage. This is going to be fun. I get to spend spring break with my five bestest friends. Mark was going back to Phoenix, KK was going to Florida, and Yane was visiting her family in Hawaii. I was going to miss them.

_Come on Bella! You're only going to be gone for over a week!_

I wanted to believe that! Even I knew it was true, but it felt like that I was leaving for years and not days.

I met Alice in the living room and my eyes widened.

Alice had six suitcases by her feet.

I shook my head laughing "Alice, we're only going to be gone for only a couple of days." I reminded her

Alice smiled ay me "This is not even half Bella, the boys are coming in and out to help me carry these."

My jaw dropped and just like they were called, the boys came in.

Jasper was the first one in panting. Then it was Emmett sweating. Then finally, 'I'm Bella's friend now' Edward walked in smiling.

His smile grew wider when he looked at me and picked up two suitcases with two hands.

Emmett fell to the floor trying to take deep breaths "Alice, what are you trying to do? Kill us!"

Alice and I both giggled. I picked up one of Alice's suitcases with my free hand and made my way outside.

I was in charge of the transportation to the airport. Yes, that means we are taking a limo. But the Cullens and Hales don't know that. I still haven't told them that my dad was an actor. I'm sorry my mistake, soon to be famous actor.

As soon as I made my way outside, I saw everyone running around going crazy. There were hundreds of teenagers waiting at the gate for their parents to pick them up or waiting for a ride.

"Bella"

I turned around to see Yane and KK coming towards me. I smiled and went over to them.

They hugged me whispering how they were going to miss me.

I rolled my eyes and pulled away "Were only going to be gone for a week." I reminded them.

They looked shocked "You're not going to miss us!" Screamed KK with tears in her eyes

I hugged her again "Of course I'm going to miss you." I whispered to her.

She sighed and pulled away with a smile on her face.

I smiled back and turned to Yane "I'll miss you too Yane." I hugged her again too and my smile grew wider. I was so lucky to have all these friends by my side.

"Mark wanted to say goodbye but his flight was at six o'clock in the morning." KK said pulling me back to reality.

"He called me at the airport saying goodbye." I told her.

"Wow, you're still friends with your ex?" Yane asked giving me a weird look.

I smiled at her "Yea, I know it's weird but we are just good friends." I told her

"Hey Yane, KK." Said a velvet voice from behind me

I turned around to see 'god like creator' Edward coming towards us.

I smiled and he smiled back. He stood beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I blushed as Yane and KK awed.

"You guys are so cute together." KK shrieked as Yane just nodded.

I glared at them, they kept saying that all last night.

"We are just friends." I reminded them for the fiftieth time.

They just shook their head "Whatever." Yane said

"Eddie!"

We turned our heads to see Lauren skipping over here.

She made our way over to us and kissed Edward on the cheek. She whispered something in his ear and he shook her off. I felt a stab of jealousy go through my heart, like an arrow just killed it.

"You look dry Lauren." Yane said laughing

Lauren glared at Yane "No thanks to you three." She snapped

"Is there a reason why you came over here Lauren?" I asked getting annoyed

She looked at me and smiled "We'll I just wanted to say goodbye to Edward and…." She leaned closer to me so I could only hear "I'm here to warn you to stay away from my soon to be boyfriend or else."

I rolled my eyes and stomped on her foot really hard.

"Ah!" She screamed and bent down to see the damage. While she was distracted, I spit in her hair.

Yane and KK were rolling on the floor laughing while Edward chuckled.

She got up and glared at me "Like I said yesterday Swan. This isn't the end!" She stomped away glaring at us over her shoulder.

I couldn't help it any more. I almost fell to the floor laughing my head off, but luckily Edward was there to hold me up.

"Thanks." I said still giggling

The whole gang finally came out and looked at us strangely.

"Tell you guys later." I said "We have to go." I looked at my watch to see it was 10:20. We had ten minutes left until the limo pulled up.

Yane and KK hugged the whole gang and left for their spring break.

As the gang was walking to the front gate I stopped them. They looked at me with confused eyes and I laughed.

"Our ride is picking us up at the back of the school." I told them walking to around them to the back of the main building.

They slowly and confusingly followed me to the back of the school.

When we got there, there were only a couple of kids waiting for their rides to come.

Emmett was the first to break the silence "When's the ride supposed to pick us up?"

"In about five minutes." I said smiling

All the girls were talking while the guys were going back and forth for the luggage.

When everyone's suitcases were put in a big pile, the limo pulled up and everyone's mouths dropped.

IT pulled up in front of us and Jeff the driver came out.

"Good day miss Swan." He said politely coming out to shake my hand "May I help with the luggage?"

"Yes you may Jeff and thank you." I said as he picked up the luggage two by two.

I turned to the others with a big smile on my face.

"Oh. My. God!" Alice and Rose said at the same time while the guys stood there shocked.

Emmett was the first to recover and he gave me a big bear hug "Bella, you are the best."

As soon as he put me down, Alice and Rose came up and hugged me telling me that they loved me. I laughed and hopped in, everyone else came in and got comfortable.

"Bella, how did you afford this?" Screamed Alice

I laughed again. Time to tell the truth "Did I mention that my dad is an actor?" I asked tapping my chin with my finger.

"No, you left that part out." Rose said sounding excited.

As soon as Jeff put our suitcases in the back, we were ready to go.

We talked about our trip and how fun it was going to be. I just sat there listening and laughing. I turned my head and I saw Edward looking at me lovingly. He blushed and turned his head when he was me looking, I blushed and looked down.

We arrived at the airport in thirty minutes and we got out and took the luggage.

We made our way inside and got our tickets.

We all took our seats on the plane and started getting comfortable. Just last week I was on a plane here, and know I'm on a plane to Alaska.

Edward sat next to me and Alice next to him. When we finally took off I clenched Edward's hand. I always hated the taking off part.

He smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

When the attendant came around to serve us, he kept looking at me with a supposedly sexy smile. Edward growled and gave him death glares. The attendant just looked shocked, he took our orders and left.

When we finally landed and went to the baggage claim, I saw a couple in about their late thirties or early forties wave at us.

Alice ran up to them and hugged them. We reached them and everyone had their chance of hugs except me.

The motherly looking women came up to me and hugged me. She pulled away and smiled "You must be Bella. I'm Esme, It's so nice to meet you dear."

She was so nice and caring. I smiled back at her "It's nice to meet you too Esme."

Then a man with blond hair came up to me "My name is Carlisle." He took out his hand.

I shook it "It's very nice to meet you."

We claimed our luggage and got into this big van. Alice kept talking about the limo ride and how school was going. We were in Juneau right now and we had to drive all the way to King Cove.

As soon as we arrived, we pulled up to this beautiful blue beach house that looked like a palace.

We went inside and the living room was amazing. Edward showed me my room, apparently his room was next to my room.

I went inside and stood there shocked. There was a mini kitchen a little living room, restroom, and a king size bed.

Edward left so I could get settled and I started unpacking.

When I heard dinner being called, I rushed my way downstairs.

I saw everyone sitting at the table talking about what we wanted to do for our spring break.

As soon as we were done with dinner, Rose and Emmett called a meeting in the living room. They were going to tell them about the baby. When Emmett found out, that's all he ever talked about!

We all got seated and we turned to face Esme and Carlisle.

"So, what's up kids?" Carlisle asked putting his arm around Esme.

Emmett cleared his throat "We need to discuss something every important." He sounded so serous that I sat there in shock.

"Well tell us dear." Esme said looking concerned.

Emmett grabbed Rose's hand and turned back to his parents "We are expecting a baby soon."

Esme and Carlisle stiffened and just smiled.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Esme asked

"Positive." Rose said smiling

"Did you make an appointment to have it confirmed?" Carlisle asked tilting his head to the side.

Rose shook her head "No, I just found out last week."

"I'll make an appointment for you too. By the way congratulations!" Carlisle said standing up to hug them. Esme did the same and whispered to Emmett about something. He nodded and she smiled wider.

As soon as we explained the whole story about how Rose found out and Jasper punching me, I decided to help Esme clean up.

As soon as I was done the doorbell rang.

"Bella could you get that dear?" Esme asked from the kitchen

"Yea." I yelled and went to answer the door.

I opened it to see a strawberry blond girl standing there with cookies in her hands.

"Hi, my name is Tanya. I'm your new neighbor."

**Ok, so you all love it! I know you do! I don't know if there is a beach in King Cove but let's pretend there is. Don't forget the poll on my profile which will end at 6:00 on the 5****th****! So I'm not updating until I get over 85 reviews! Please Review!**


	17. I'm Not Jealous!

**Sorry for the long wait but I had family in town. My new story 'Obsessed' is up and I will write the second chapter soon, but I'll mostly be working on this story. Here's chapter 17 and be sure to check out my new story.**

**Don't own the things that are in Twilight.**

**I'm Not Jealous!**

**Edward's Pov **

I have never in my life felt this way before!

After that one peck on the check last night, I have never been the same!

When I got home, I was just sitting on the couch with a goofy smile on my lips.

I was so close to saying to her "You missed" but I was just in shock!

Today was the day I've been waiting for! Today we were going to Alaska!

I swear, Alice was murdering me with her 14 bags! I don't understand, how can one little, spiky haired girl shop like a maniac? I feel bad for Jasper!

I was planning out my whole spring break. First me and Bella were going to the beach. Then, I was going to take her to a nice restaurant. Lastly, to the fair.

For some reason, I wanted to spend a lot of time with her. But as I was thinking about her last night, my heart kept telling me that I was in love. I have never been in love before, I don't know how it feels. I don't think I could ever get the words 'I love you' out of my mouth. But maybe with Bella, that could change.

I sighed and followed Jasper and Emmett back up to 'evil' Alice.

"I swear Jasper. If she makes us carry even more bags in Alaska, I'm going to kill her. I don't care if she's my sister!" Emmett screamed at Jasper. He was sweating while I was just perfectly fine.

Jasper sighed, he was panting too. Wimps!

We made it back to Alice's dorm, Jasper kept panting and Emmett still sweating. As of me, I was grinning like an idiot.

I saw Bella looking beautiful. She always looked beautiful with the sunlight coming out of the window.

My smile grew bigger as I looked at her. Any man was lucky enough to have her.

I grabbed two bags with my two hands. Emmett fell to the floor trying to take deep breathes.

"Alice, what are you trying to do? Kill us!" Emmett yelled at her.

The girls both giggled, Bella took a suitcase with her free hand and was out the door.

I sighed and looked down at Emmett. He was being so ridicules right now.

"Come on man. Chop chop." I said to him.

"Jasper, Emmett, I need you guys here to help me clean up my room. When I come back from Alaska, I want to come home to a nice room." Alice said and left to her room, followed by Emmett and Jasper.

I laughed and walked outside. This is going really well. Things were finally going to be normal. Not only did I get my family and friends back for turning into a nice guy, but I also got a new friend too.

As I made my way outside I saw KK and Yane talking to Bella. They were really good friends, and they were funny. Especially Yane.

As I came into hearing distance I got a little bit of the conversation.

"Yea, I know It's weird but we are just good friends." Bella said still talking to KK and Yane. Was she talking about me? Did she think our friendship was weird? We've only been friends for not even a day and yet she regrets it!

I pushed those thoughts aside. It could not be me she was talking about.

"Hey Yane, KK." I screamed to them. They turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back at Bella and put my arm around her shoulders. She blushed which made KK and Yane do the whole awww thing.

"You guys are so cute together." KK said excitedly and I blushed at the comment as Yane nodded. Even thou they kept saying that, I would still seem happy about it.

Bella glared at them "We are just friends."

I winced at that. For some reason my heart said we weren't.

KK and Yane shook their heads "Whatever." Yane said

"Eddie!"

Oh dear lord! This couldn't be happening? We all looked around to see a skipping Lauren heading straight towards us.

She came up to me and kissed my cheek. Gross! She leaned in to whisper something in my ear "Maybe on summer break, you can be with me, if you know what I mean!" She whispered

I pushed her away. That was the grosses thing I have ever heard in my life.

"You look dry Lauren." Yane said. That made me crack a smile, the girls did great last night with there clever plan.

Lauren glared at Yane "No thanks to you three." She snarled

"Is there a reason why you came over here Lauren?" Bella said sounding annoyed

Lauren turned to Bella and smiled "We'll I just wanted to say goodbye to Edward and…" She leaned toward Bella and whispered something in her ear.

Apparently it got Bella more annoyed, because she rolled her eyes and stomped on Lauren's foot.

"Ah!" She screamed and bent down to the floor. Bella took that chance and spit in her hair.

It was the most hilarious thing I have ever seen. I chuckled while Yane and KK were on the floor laughing.

Lauren got back up and glared at Bella "Like I said yesterday Swan. This isn't the end!" She finally left, still glaring at us.

That's all that Bella needed, because she almost fell to the floor, but lucky for her I caught her.

"Thanks." She gasped out from laughing so much. She was so beautiful when she laughed like that.

Just as they were called, the gang showed up looking confused.

"Tell you guys later." Bella said "We have to go."

The whole gang hugged Yane and KK and they left to go meet their rides

We were all starting to walk up to the gate until Bella stopped us. I looked at her confusedly and she just laughed.

"Our ride is picking us up at the back of the school." She answered and started walking.

We slowly walked to the back. I was curious on what Bella was hiding from us.

"This is really weird." Jasper whispered to me and Emmett. We both nodded and followed.

When we reached to the back of the main building, there were only a few people.

"When's the ride supposed to pick us up?" Emmett asked

"In about five minutes." She said smiling.

The guys and I had to go back and forth to bring back the luggage.

As we were coming back from our last stop, Emmett came up and nudged me "So you and Bella huh?"

I rolled my eyes at his child behavior "No you idiot we are just friends."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?" He asked walking passes me. Emmett could be so ridicules sometimes.

We arrived back to the girls and put the suitcases in a pile.

I turned me head to see a limo approaching and my jaw dropped. This wasn't for us? Was it?

The limo came up in front of us and the driving got out.

"Good day miss Swan." He said shaking Bella's hand "May I help with the luggage?"

"Yes you may Jeff and thank you." Bella said politely and he began to carry the bags in the vehicle.

Bella turned around to us with a big smile.

Oh. My. God!" Alice and Rose said in allusion while me and the guys stood there still in shock.

Emmett came up to Bella and hugged her "Bella, you are the best."

Alice and Rose hugged her too, whisper I love you. She laughed and went inside the limo. We followed her in and it was perfect.

"Bella, how could you afford this?" Alice screamed

Bella laughed again "Did I mention that my dad is an actor?" She asked tapping her chin with one of her fingers.

"No, you left that part out." Rose said, you could tell she was excited about all of this.

We pulled out of the school when everything was stored.

The gang talked about stuff I couldn't keep up with, but I was too busy looking at Bella. The way she talked and laughed just left you dazed.

She looked at me and noticed that I have been watching her this whole time. She blushed and looked down feeling embarrassed. I had to chuckle at that.

When we arrived at the airport, we grabbed the bags and went inside.

We got our tickets and went to board the plane. I saw Bella sitting by herself near the window and decided to sit next to her with Alice on the other side.

What the best part was sitting next to Bella was that when we took off, I got to hold her hand. I smiled at her and squeezed it.

As the attendant came over, I hated him instantly. He kept looking and giving Bella supposedly sexy smiles.

"That's one hot babe." He whispered to himself. I couldn't take it any more, I growled and gave him death glares. He got the message, he did his job and left.

What happened to me? Was I jealous? I couldn't be. I've never been jealous before, well except for when Mark came, but before then, I've never been protective of a girl before.

We landed and made our way to baggage claim. I saw Esme and Carlisle waiting for us. I missed them so much.

Alice ran up to them and hugged them. We all made our way over to them and took our turns hugging them.

Esme hugged Bella. She was so friendly to others. When they pulled away Esme smiled at Bella "You must be Bella. I'm Esme, It's so nice to meet you dear."

Bella smiled back "It's nice to meet you too Esme."

"My name is Carlisle." Carlisle said walking up to her and taking out his hand.

Bella took it "It's very nice to meet you."

After we got our luggage, we went to the van and we were on our way to King Cove. Alice kept talking about random stuff again, but I was too busy looking at Bella.

We arrived at the beach house, it always looked the same every year.

I decided to show Bella to her room, she looked shocked when she saw everything.

As soon as I was in my room I started unpacking. I pulled out the little box and threw it up and caught it. I hope she liked it. I was going to give it to her soon but I'm still not sure.

Dinner was soon called and I put the box by the window.

I went downstairs and we all sat at the table. We were talking about spring break when Bella came in still dazzling me.

We got done with dinner and Emmett and Rose called a meeting. They were probably going to tell Esme and Carlisle about the baby.

We all sat down and we all looked at Esme and Carlisle.

"So what's up kids?" Carlisle asked putting an arm around Esme.

Emmett trying to be serious cleared his throat "We need to discuss something very important." He was doing a good job of acting like Carlisle.

"Well tell us dear." Esme said looking concerned. She always worried about us.

Emmett grabbed Rose's hand and turned back to our parents "We are expecting a baby soon."

Esme and Carlisle stiffened and surprisingly they smiled at them.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Esme asked still smiling at them.

"Positive." Rose chipped in.

"Did you make an appointment to have it confirmed?" Carlisle asked using his doctor talk with them.

Rose shook her head "No, I just found out last week."

"I'll make an appointment for you two. By the way congratulations." Carlisle said and gave them both a hug.

Esme went to Emmett and gave him a hug "You plan on marry her, don't you." Esme whispered too him. She always new the things that we were going to do before we did them.

He nodded and her smile grew wider. We all talked about how the whole mess started, with Jasper punching Bella which I was still a little upset about.

Bella and Esme were cleaning up as I went to my room.

I still had a lot to plan on how I was going to give it to her.

I heard the doorbell go off and I rushed down.

"Yea." I heard Bella yell.

I soon as I made it down, I saw a strawberry blond girl holding cookies.

"I'm sorry I don't live here, but would you like to come in?" Bella asked opening the door wider.

"Thank you and these are for you." Said the girl handing Bella the cookies.

"Thanks." Bella said closing the door.

I stepped up "Hi, my name is Edward Cullen." I took out my hand.

She took it "Tanya Denali."

Esme came up "Hi sweetie." She said taking out her hand for Tanya.

Tanya took it "Tanya. You have a beautiful home."

Esme smiled "Thank you so much. If you excuse me but I need to take care of the laundry." Esme nodded toward me and Bella and she went into the laundry room.

Rose and Emmett came into the room holding hands. Then it was Alice.

"I'm Tanya, nice to meet you all." She said shaking Emmett and hugging Alice and Rosalie.

Jasper came in and Tanya gasped.

"Hi, I'm Tanya." She said and kissed Jasper's cheek.

"Hey, I'm Jasper." Jasper said sounding uncomfortable.

I chuckled as I looked at Alice. She looked like she was going to pounce on her.

"So are we all still planning on going to the beach tomorrow?" Rose asked looking at Alice.

Alice was about to say something but Tanya interrupted "Are you going too Jasper. I hope so. I don't know what I'll wear. I better go. I'll see you at the beach Jazz. Bye." Then she ran home.

Alice broke the silence "I don't like her." We all laughed and Jasper went to hug Alice.

"Are you jealous babe?" Jasper asked smiling

"No!" She yelled. We all laughed again.

"Me and Emmett have a appointment tomorrow at 11 but we will probably be at the beach at around 12:30." Rose said walking away before she yelled a goodnight.

Everyone else went to bed and I went up to my room.

When I got there, I felt something wasn't right. Like someone was watching me.

I went to the window and I saw movement in the trees but I shook it off. I was probably an animal.

I went to bed dreaming about Bella.

**So what did you think? Pretty funny huh. So you all have to review are else no new chapter. Review and make sure you check out 'Obsessed'.**


	18. I Will Fight For Him!

**I know you are all like what is in the trees but I'm not going to tell you. I promise you will all find out but not now! Sorry I know I'm being rude but I would ruin the surprise.**

**I don't own the things that are in Twilight! Chapter 18**

**I Will Fight For Him!**

I woke up the next morning feeling cheery!

That's kind of weird to me.

I got dressed in some jeans and a tank top. I remembered we were going to the beach today! How fun was that? Tanya was going to meet us there. Alice didn't really like that plan that much. I don't blame her at all.

I went downstairs to see Alice, Edward, and Esme all eating breakfast.

Edward grinned when he saw me and grabbed me a plate full of food.

"I made you breakfast." He said looking down embarrassed.

I was touched. Nobody ever made me breakfast before.

I took his chin and forced him to look me in the eyes. They we filled with passion. I wonder why? I kissed him on the cheek and he grinned that crooked grin.

"Thank you." I whispered and grabbed the plate.

I went to the table and he followed me pulling out the chair for me. I giggled as I sat down. I looked at Esme and Alice, they smiled and whispered something to each other.

I looked at my plate. Eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice.

I smiled thinking to myself, Edward is so nice.

As I finished, I saw Emmett and Rose coming down the stairs with big happy grins. Oh yea the appointment for them was today.

Emmett kept holding a hand to her stomach while Rose was giggling.

They spotted us and smiled. They were so perfect for each other. They seemed so happy.

"Were going to get something to eat then we are going to the doctors." Emmett said getting a plate for Rose.

Rosalie sat down next to me "How is your morning Bella?"

I smiled at her "Great, I love waking up to Alaska air every morning." I stated. I was telling the truth, I loved the coolness of the weather. It was perfect here.

"I'm glad."

When it reached eleven, Rose and Em went to their appointment and me, Alice, Jasper, and Edward packed our stuff and we were out to the beach.

We drove in the van and we reached the beach in less than ten minutes.

Edward and Jasper got and walked out to the basketball courts with a basketball in their hands. Me and Alice just stood there thinking on what to do. We shrugged and followed.

When we got there, Jasper and Edward were shooting hoops. Edward saw me come and grinned.

"Hey Bella, come and play a game with us." He said at me passing the ball.

I caught it "I'm not good and besides I'm not playing an uneven team cause I know Alice won't play." I said passing the ball back to him.

Alice smiled at me "Yea, I'm not going to play."

"I will."

We all turned our heads to see Tanya coming out of a white and pink van.

She put the keys in her bag and walked toward us.

I heard Alice murmur something like 'slut skunk' but I wasn't for sure.

"I'll play if Jazzy is on my team." She went to Jasper's said and linked arms with him.

I held back Alice who was trying to reach out to kill Tanya.

Tanya kept looking at Jasper "You want me on your team, don't you Jasper?" She asked in a flirting voice.

I step in "How about I be on Jasper's team, and you can be on Edward's." I said trying to calm everyone. Alice gave me a thankful smile while Edward's jaw dropped.

I mouthed out a sorry and grabbed the ball. Tanya huffed in defeat and went to Edward's side.

We played basketball and it was cool that we won, but it was terrible that Tanya didn't even try. She kept looking at Jasper the whole time, it was really starting to get annoying. Edward was a real good player up close, he dunk and steal. It was fun, Alice stayed on the side lines and watched Tanya like a hawk.

Edward came up to me with bottled water which I take.

"You were amazing!" He said out of breath.

I shrugged "I've been playing since I was five." I stated

"Can we go to the beach now?" Alice growled

"Sure Alice." I said and we went back to the van to get out all of our stuff.

There were a couple of kids on the beach and that's it. I was surprised! King Cove was a beautiful place, why didn't anyone come here?

We found a spot that was not to close the waves but had a perfect view of it.

I laid out my towel and sat down on it. Alice and Edward did the same and laid down next to me.

Tanya dropped her bag down and sat next to Jasper who was next to Alice.

Jasper looked at Alice "Want to go in the ocean with me?"

Alice smiled but shook her head "Na I'm in tanning mode now." She put her sunglasses on and laid back down.

"I'll go with you Jazz." She said and pulled Jasper up and walked out to the waves.

Alice's jaw dropped "Tanning time is officially over." She said and ran out.

I turned to Edward "Are you going in?"

He looked at me "I will but first I want to give you something." He said and went inside his bag to pull out something.

"What's up guys?" Said a familiar voice

Edward and I both turned our heads to see Emmett and Rose heading our way.

Rose picked me off the floor and pulled me out to where Alice, Jasper, and Tanya were.

We all had fun and it was funny to see Alice fighting for Jasper in the water.

We all got tired and decided to go to a little café. We left the stuff on the beach because one there was like nobody there and we could see the stuff from the café.

We all sat down and started talking. Tanya was cuddling with Jasper.

That got to Alice. She stood and glared at Tanya.

"That's it!" She screamed and pulled Tanya off of Jasper and threw her on the floor

Tanya was in shock. Jasper pulled Alice away and hugged her.

Rose got out of her chair and went over to Tanya.

"Nobody wants you here. Nobody ever wanted you here, so why don't you get the hell out of here and leave us all alone!" She screamed at a crying Tanya.

Tanya got up and ran to get her bag to leave.

I clapped while Alice hugged Rose saying thank you over and over again.

We all talked and laughed until the sundown was coming.

Rose looked around "Oh shoot I forgot my sunglasses be right back." She said and got up.

She was crossing the street when suddenly there was a screeching noise.

We all looked to see Tanya's van rushing toward Rose nonstop.

"Rose look out!" I scream but its too late.

The next thing I knew. Rose flew back and fell to the hard street floor.

I stood there in shock as of everyone else.

I looked at the driving and this person had a mask on so I couldn't tell who it was.

The van backed up and turned around, it headed back the way it came from until it was out of sight.

We all looked at the street to see Rosalie's lifeless body!

**I know you all hate me! I won't review till I get over 100 reviews so review or you don't get to know what happens next! Review!**


	19. I Promise, I'll Cry!

**We reached 100! This is great guys! Now let's get to 200 now! I know you all hate me for what happened with Rose, but things will get better, I promise!**

**So here is chapter 19, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Don't own the things in Twilight!**

**I Promise, I'll Cry!**

**? POV**

I watched the parents from the tress outside of there window.

They were probably going to get a call soon for what happened to Rosalie, but who cares about her?

I watched as the mom grabbed the phone and was sobbing. The dad soon came down and hugged her. This made me sick.

They were leaving the house when that girl came up to them.

"Hey where is everyone?" She asked looking concerned.

The mom came up to her and hugged her.

"What's wrong Esme?" The girl asked.

"Tanya, Rose is in the hospital. Somebody ran here over." The mom that was named Esme said.

I smiled at that comment, I did a good job with running her over.

The girl named Tanya gasped in horror "Who would do that to Rose?" She screamed breaking down.

The dad also had tears in his eyes "We need to hurry, she's at the hospital." He said and they all went to a spare car in there garage.

I took the chance to make my attack.

I climbed the tree near Edward's window and broke it with a rock.

I climbed in and I put on my gloves.

Now, where was that box I saw him holding last night?

**Bella's POV**

I watched as Emmett paced in the waiting room. Again, and again and again.

I was already out of tears and I stained Edward's shirt pretty bad.

Alice was still crying in Jaspers lap. Who was that person in the mask? It was probably Tanya! She was mad at Rose because she yelled at her. So she has to go and run over Rose and her baby! The baby! I forgot about her baby! There could be a chance that she lost it. Now I would never meet my godson or goddaughter!

The doctor came out and we all stood up.

He looked at his clipboard and back at us.

"Ms. Hale is still being operated and we will let you know when we are done with her." He said and was turning around to leave.

Emmett grabbed his shoulder and turned him around "When can we see her?" He asked with tears in his eyes.

The doctor shook his head "When we are done operating on her."

"What about the baby?" Emmett asked "I'm the father."

The doctor shook his head again "I'm sorry son but she had a miscarriage."

That hurt a little but not as much as Emmett.

The doctor walked away and Emmett fell down on his knees. Alice tried again and Jasper was having tear fits too.

I cried for Rose. I cried for the baby. I cried for the whole Cullen and Hale family that didn't deserve this.

"What if she doesn't make it?" I heard Emmett whisper

Jasper cut in "I know my sister, she is strong."

Emmett looked at him and nodded. He looked back at the ground "Who would do such a thing."

"I'll tell you who!" I stood up and screamed. Edward hushed me and put me back on his lap.

"Tanya!" Alice screamed "It was her van, it was all her!"

"I swear to god the next time I see her…." I couldn't finish because I started crying again.

"Where's Rose?"

We all looked up to see Esme and Carlisle coming toward us followed by Tanya.

"You!" Me and Alice screamed at the same time and tried to kill her, but of course Edward and Jasper held us back.

Tanya stepped back "What…?"

"Oh don't try to act all innocent on us. We saw your van, it was you who ran over Rose and killed her baby!" Screamed Alice trying to get out of Jasper's grasp.

"Give me one good reason for not killing you right at this moment?" I shouted at her trying to wiggle out of Edward's grip.

Tanya looked like she was going to cry again "Because I didn't do it. God, I would never do that to Rosalie honestly I swear."

She sat down on the chairs and I looked in her eyes to see them pleading.

I sighed and looked at Edward who was glaring at Tanya.

She looked up at us again "Let me explain. As soon as Rose yelled at me, I grabbed my bag and went to my van right? When I got there it was gone and my keys were gone too. I walked back up to my house to see if it was there, but it wasn't. I went to your guys' house to see if you saw it, but I saw Esme and Carlisle walking out. They told me about Rose and I got a ride from them, I swear I didn't do it I would never!" Tanya said to us with scared filled eyes.

"Oh sure like well believe that." Said Alice

Just then the doctor came back and we all stood up.

He looked at us "Ms. Hale done with her operation and is sleeping right now. You can have three visitors at a time."

Emmett ran out of the waiting room followed by Jasper.

"I'll go." Said Esme and she went to follow Jasper and Emmett.

I sat back down and Edward right next to me. Alice came over and sat down on the other chair next to me and grabbed my hand.

"I'm going to go see her." Said Tanya and was getting up to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Yelled Alice getting up from her chair.

I got up too and ignored Edward's attempt to put me back in his lap.

"Girls I don't think…." Carlisle was saying but we ignored him and started to follow Tanya.

We reached Rose's room and I noticed that Carlisle and Edward followed us.

Tanya opened her door, ignoring me and Alice's threats.

She went inside and we all followed her.

Emmett, Jasper, and Esme looked up at us with confused eyes.

I looked at the hospital bed and saw something I never wanted to see again.

Rose was covered in scars and bandages. She was so still and stiff, it broke my heart to see her like this and not being able to help. Emmet probably feels much worse.

He ignored us and went back to staring at Rose while holding one of her hands.

Jasper stood up and glared at Tanya "You shouldn't be here!"

Tanya looked at him with pleading eyes "Please let me speak to her and let me explain that it wasn't me who ran her over." She begged

Jasper shook his head "I don't think that's such a good idea?" He was trying to be calm and everyone knew, except Tanya who just wanted to argue.

"I have to tell her!" She screamed and glared at Jasper.

A pissed of Emmett stood up and hushed her "I don't think she wants to see you."

"But…"

"Tanya that means you leave." I said, I don't know what came over me but it felt good. Edward came up and was rubbing my back, it was calming me down.

Tanya started to cry "Please…"

Esme stood up "I think you should leave Tanya."

Tanya glared at her "No because I'll go to jail if I don't explain."

"There's nothing to explain, you ran her over end of story!" Alice screamed, Jasper had to come over and hug Alice.

"Just get out of here Tanya!" Emmett screamed.

"Please stop." A whisper voice said.

We all looked at see Rose staring at all of us.

Emmett was the first to get to her "Rosie baby are you all right?"

She nodded and winced. Me and Alice ran up to her and hugged her. I tried to not hurt her much but she still winced, she still smiled at us.

She looked at Tanya and surprisingly there was no hatred "I believe you Tanya."

"What?" We all screeched.

She nodded and looked back at Tanya "When I first saw you, I knew you were a 'goody two shoes' so you couldn't have done it." Rose explained. This shocked me, she believed Tanya.

Tanya looked like she won a million dollars, she ran up to Rose and hugged her "Thank you, thank you." She whispered to her.

Carlisle cleared his throat "So then tell us your side of the story Tanya."

Tanya looked up and began "So after Rose yelled at me." She winced "I went to get my bag and leave. Well when I went to the parking lot, my van wasn't there. I also noticed my keys were gone, I think someone took them while we were in the water or at the café. Anyway, I looked around, I even looked at my house and it wasn't there. After a couple of hours of looking, I decided to ask you guys if you seen it. That's when Esme told me about Rose, so I got a lift from Esme here." She took a deep breath "I would never ever do that I swear, I'm not that type of person."

Esme nodded "I believe that." I have to admit, it did sound reasonable but I wasn't for sure if it was true.

Rose nodded "I hope you find your van."

Tanya looked at her and gave her a heart warming smile "Thank you." She whispered.

Rose looked at us, she looked really happy. Then she jumped a little and looked at Emmett. "Baby?" She asked.

Emmett came up to her "Yes, sweetie?"

Rose shook her head "No, I mean what about the baby?" Everyone winced except Tanya, Carlisle, and Esme. They didn't know she had a miscarriage.

Emmett looked like he was going to cry again. How can you tell the love of your life that you first child died? Never is going to have the chance on living.

Emmett shook his head "Honey, the babies gone." He whispered and grabbed her hand.

Rose looked shocked then she was crying like she was going to die tomorrow.

Emmett hugged her and she cried on his shoulder. Emmett kept whispering to her while rubbing her back. I had to cry at this, I looked around the room to see everyone with tears.

We were all crying for the baby that never got to be born.

**I'm sad! I know you all hate me and I'm sorry but it has to work out like this I'm so sorry! Now if you want to see what else happens I want over 120 reviews please! Review for the baby!**


	20. You Don't Have To Be Alone!

**So here is Chapter 20! I know you'll love it! I want to thank my beta for everything! Thank you! You know who you are! Review on 'Obsessed' cause we only need one more review for my to put up the next chapter!**

**Don't own the things in Twlight!**

**You Don't Have To Be Alone!**

Edward looked down at me as I sat on his lap in Rosalie's hospital room.

He gave me a sad smile and looked back up at Rose who was sleeping.

I heard his stomach growl and I giggled.

"Somebody's hungry." I noted

He chuckled and lifted me up "I'll go get everyone some food." He said heading for the door.

"I'll come with you." I said. I looked around to see everyone smiling at us and I felt embarrass. "If you want me to come that is?"

He gave me his famous crooked smile and nodded "Of course." He grabbed my hand and we headed toward the food court together. Together! For some reason, I really liked the sound of that.

Along the way, we saw Tanya talking to a police officer. She was probably telling him her story on what happened. I didn't know what to believe. Believe Tanya or believe myself which was saying that she did it but the only proof we have is that it was her van that ran over Rose!

Tanya saw us and walked up "What's up?"  
I glared at her and tried to get around her to go get our food.

She grabbed my wrist and spun me around. Edward wasn't too happy about that cause he stepped up to Tanya and growled at her.

"Edward it's ok." I told him "If she wants to talk we'll let her talk."

Edward stepped back next to me and took my hand, but he was still glaring at Tanya.

I smiled at him then looked at Tanya "What do you want?" I snarled.

She took a deep breath "I told you I didn't do it. Rose believes me why cant you."

I shook my head "I don't know what to believe anymore." I told her.

She was about to say something when her phone started to ring.

She looked at the caller ID and answered it "What James, I'm busy!" She yelled into the phone. She mouthed out a 'wait' and I just stood there.

Her face lit up "That's great James. I'll be home soon bye." She hung up and turned to us. "James, my brother, found my van. It was on our driveway with the key in the ignition and everything. I'm so happy whoever took it returned it." She said all in one breathe.

I glared at her "It was probably there when you returned it back to your house after running over Rose!" I screamed at her causing the doctors and nurses to stare at us but they just ignored.

Tanya got really red at this point. She just walked away out of the hospital.

I sighed, me and Edward made our way to the food court.

We decided to get 'Sonic' for everyone. But first I had to use the restroom.

As I was walking I heard a sniffle. I turned to my right to see a little girl at the age of five or six, crying on the wall.

I went over to her and bent down at her eye level.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked with concern in my voice.

She wiped her nose and looked at me "I'm all alone." She stated and looked back at the ground. Where was this girls parents at?

"Where's you mommy and daddy?" I asked lifting her chin up to look at me.

She sniffled again and wrapped her arms around her knees "They left."

I smiled at her "Well then let's go find them." I said reaching at my hand to her.

She stood and she looked really mad "What part of gone don't you understand? There dead. The fire killed them while they tried to save me! I killed them! There gone! They went to heaven and left me here!" She sat back down on the floor and was crying again.

I felt so bad. No girl her age deserved this. I should do something.

I knelt down "I'm sorry sweetie I didn't know. Why don't we go find someone to help us?" I asked her.

She nodded and stretched her arms out indicating that she wanted to be picked up.

I picked her up and pulled her close to my body. I wanted to make sure she felt safe.

As I was walking I wanted to know more about her.

"What's your name honey?" I asked

"Amber." She whispered in to my shoulder.

I smiled Amber was the perfect name for this angel.

"How old are you Amber?"

"Five."

"Well you are a beautiful five year old." I stated..

She giggled and tightened her grip on me.

I looked around to find Edward but instead I bumped into a girl that had terror in her eyes. She looked at me and her eyes widened.

"Amber!" She screamed and took her out of my arms.

The girl looked at me "Thank you so much for finding Amber for me." She said and hugged Amber tighter.

Amber looked like she was struggling "No I want to go back to the nice girl!" Amber screamed at the girl.

The girl looked shocked. She put Amber down and she ran up to me. I picked her up and she hugged me.

The lady looked at me and pulled out her hand "Pam, I'm from the adoption center." She noted..

I shook her hand "Bella Swan." I said

Pam smiled at me then smiled at Amber.

"Come on Amber it's time to go." Pam said and tried to take Amber out of my arms. For some strange weird odd reason, I didn't want to let her go.

"Bella."

We all turned our heads to see Edward and Emmett heading our way.

I smiled at Edward who looked really confused.

"Oh." I said "Pam, Amber, this is Emmett and Edward." I said pointing to them.

Edward nodded at them and Emmett smiled at Amber "You are so cute." He said.

Amber giggled and reached her arms out toward Emmett. He accepted and took Amber out of my arms.

Emmett threw Amber in the air a couple of times and we all stood there with big smiles.

Pam seemed to be deep in thought about something. She turned to me "May I speak with you?" She asked.

I nodded and turned to Edward "Why don't you go play with Emmett and Amber while I wait." I said as he nodded and went over to them. I looked at them to see Emmett having Amber on his lap while Edward was tickling her.

I smiled and walked a few feet away to talk to Pam.

She followed me and sighed "I'm guessing you want to know about Amber."

I nodded "All I know is that she is five and her parents died in a fire while trying to save her."

Pam looked shocked then nodded "She has no other family. Nobody wants to take her in because of a family feud. I tried contacting the godparents but they were just put in jail for drug selling." She took a deep breathe "So she is being put up for adoption."

I felt bad again. No little girl at her age deserves to go through the pain of adoption. Going from couple to couple. This little girl deserves to have ONE great home.

I took a deep breathe, "I don't know if they can take her in." I said looking at the floor.

"They?" She asked "Your not part of the family?"

I shook my head "No I'm just a friend."

Pam sighed "That's too bad.. She needs a home where she could be loved."

Now guilt was crashing into me. If I could take Amber in I would, but I'm still in high school. I'm not fit to raise a child yet.

"Do you think your friend over there could adopt her?" She nodded toward Emmett who was giving Amber a piggyback ride.

I laughed and looked back at her "I don't know. We just suffered a miscarriage." I told her.

She gasped "I'm so sorry."

"Yea, we all are."

"If you are sure you can't take her in..." Pam said as she was about to walk around me to go take Amber from Emmett

I shook my head and stepped in front of her, "It's not my choice to make."

"Well when you all decide." She pulled out a card and handed it too me "Call me."

I took it and looked at it **'Pam Wilds (666)-985-1234'**

I looked at Amber, Edward, and Emmett again.. They all looked so happy.

Should I really do this? Could I really do this? Would the Cullen's be able to handle it after they just lost a child, and almost lost another?

**So what do you think? I'm good at clifys! Lol! So lets get to over 135 Reviews Ok! Review!**


	21. I'll Make A Decision!

**The reason why I brought Amber into the story is because I wanted the mood to be happy and she is important in the sequel if there is still going to be one. I don't know if you guys want a sequel or not so review for that.**

**Don't own the things in Twilight. **

**I'll Make A Decision!**

I was not enjoying my spring break like how I thought I would!

Stuff like this doesn't happen to people!

Your best friend doesn't get ran over oh and you don't usually find an orphan that just lost her parents in a fire on your spring breaks! This doesn't happen!

I looked after Amber and Pam as they turned around the corner. The sad expression on Amber's face made me want to cry!

I looked at Emmett and saw him finishing his waving and he sighed deeply.

"Who ever Amber's parents are, they are so lucky to have her." Emmett stated looking down and fiddling with his fingers.

I sighed too and looked down at the ground "She doesn't have parents. Well not anymore." I said to him.

He looked up at me curiously "What?"

I sighed and looked at him "Amber's parents died from a fire and she has nowhere else to go. So she is being put up for adoption."

Emmett gasped "That angel? No she can't be. Isn't there anybody…?"I cut him off by shaking my head.

He sighed "Poor girl."

"She doesn't have to be depressed anymore." I whispered hoping he wouldn't hear me.

But sadly he did "What does that mean?" He asked

I smiled at him "It means that Amber would find great parents that will love her."

He smiled back at me "Your right." He got up from his chair and was rushing into Rosalie's room.

I tried to keep up with him, but his stupid football player speed wouldn't let me.

He ran into Rose's room and kicked everyone out.

Alice was curiously looking at the room as she was walking out.

She turned to me "What's wrong with Em?"

I shrugged as the door slammed shut.

"Well, that was awkward." Jasper said as he was sitting down on one of the chairs.

Alice looked at Jasper than back at me "Where's Edward?"

That was a good question. As soon as Amber and Pam left, Edward disappeared too.

I looked around for any sign of him "No he disappeared."

Alice just shrugged and went to Jasper. I leaned myself up against the wall next to Rosalie's door.

I closed my eyes, trying to drain the noise but then I heard some of the conversation between Rose and Emmett.

"I don't know Em." Rose said and sighed.

"Please Rosie, I met her and she is the sweetest thing ever." Emmett was pleading

I couldn't help myself. Next thing I knew, I was leaning my head up against Rose's door to get better of the conversation.

Alice noticed this and skipped over and did the same as me.

I heard footsteps inside the room and I knew Emmett was pacing.

"I love her already. It's fate that we have to adopt her." Emmett said

I grinned, they were talking about Amber and they wanted to adopt her, well Emmett did.

Rose would make a great mother for Amber and to admit that she did look like a little miniature of Rose. But Rose did just lose her first child. The Cullen that would have made a great addition to this family. That would be loved by all of us.

"Em, I've never met her. How do you know if she is meant for us?"

"I just know. Please trust me."

"What about Carlisle and Esme? Can they…..?"

"No I want us to be the parents this time."

I was shocked on how forward Emmett was being on this. He wanted Amber so much.

I heard footsteps coming from the side. Me and Alice looked up to see Edward coming towards us with a 'Get Well Soon' balloon.

Alice and I turned back to the door.

"Hey guys what's up?" Edward said.

"Shhhh." Me and Alice said

"What are you two doing?" He said walking toward us.

We ignored him and tried to listen.

He chuckled "That's not very nice."

"Are you sure your ready Em?" Rose said

"Positive. We were already going to be parents."

"Yea but we were going to get married and raise him or her together." Rose argued.

"We can still get married. After high school is over, we can get married and adopt Amber." He took a deep breathe "We could be a happy family and we could try again I promise you Rose."

"Who's Amber?" Alice whispered to me with a confused look on.

'You'll see.' I mouthed at her.

"Bring her in." I heard Rose barley whisper.

"Yes!" I whispered and Alice looked at me strangely.

"Thank you thank you Rose." I heard Emmett scream and then I heard footsteps heading for the door.

The door swung open before me and Alice could get up.

I looked up to see a smirking Emmett looking down at us.

Without a word, I pulled out the number Pam gave me and handed it to him.

His eyes widened "How? Never mind thanks Bella." Then he rushed back inside Rose's room, pulling out his cell phone.

I got off the floor and helped pick up tiny Alice.

"Well that went well." Alice said sitting on Jasper's lap.

I nodded with a smile on my face. I hoped Rose would like Amber.

Edward came up and sat next to me.

I smiled at him and closed my eyes. I was so tired. Everything was happening so fast. We all need to leave soon and get some rest.

Edward noticed this and got up pulling me up with him.

He looked at Alice and Jasper "We should get going and get some rest."

Alice and Jasper nodded.

They got up and we all went to Rose's room to say goodbye.

"Well come visit you tomorrow ok." I said hugging her. I tried to be as gentle as possible.

She smiled at me "I'll hold you up to that."

As soon as we left I went straight for my room.

I got dressed into a tank top and some sweats.

I heard some shuffling and decided on checking it out.

I walked out of my room to see Edward's door opened.

I peeked in and gasped at the sight.

Books were flown everywhere and selves were out of place.

The room was a disaster! I looked around the room to see Edward picking up some papers on the floor.

I walked up to him "What happened."

He looked at me and shrugged "Probably some kids playing a prank on me."

I looked around again and this time I noticed the window was busted with glass everywhere.

"It looks more like someone was looking for something." I said slowly.

He shrugged again and was putting the papers in a pile.

"Do you need help cleaning this up?" I asked him.

"No that's ok. You need your rest for what Alice is planning for you tomorrow."

I groaned "Let me guess, shopping."

"Ding ding ding!" He said and laughed. I laughed to and turned toward the door

"Bella wait." He said

I turned back around too willingly "Yes?" I asked

He took a deep breathe "Would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"

I gasped. The 'Edward Cullen' was asking me out. I couldn't believe it. I wanted to go and scream on top of the roof but I think that would be a little embarrassing.

"Of course." I said with a big smile.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile "Perfect. Goodnight Bella, hope you have sweet dreams."

I laughed "After everything that's happened today, I don't think so."

He laughed too and I walked out.

I couldn't wait to tell Alice and Rose.

**So not a cliffy in this but I know you will all hate me for the next chapter. Review if you want to know what happens next! Review!**


	22. Shop Till You Drop!

**I know you all hate me for what is coming next but it needs to happen and I'm sorry!**

**Don't own the things in Twilight!**

**Shop Till You Drop!**

As I stood up, sitting on my bed. Playbacks from yesterday were coming back to me.

Tanya ruining our day, Rose getting ran over, meeting Amber, and Edward asking me out.

Wait! Edward asked me out!

I squealed and was kicking the blankets on my bed to the floor.

But wait, I have to go shopping with Alice today!

I groaned and fell back down on the bed.

Maybe I could fake a cold? No, this is Alice we are talking about. She would never fall for it.

I sighed and decided to just endure the torture. I put on some jeans and a Hollister shirt.

I went downstairs to see Esme cooking breakfast.

I smiled and approached her "Want some help?"

She jumped a little and turned around to smile at me.

"No that's ok," She said. "Everyone is outside waiting for you."

I nodded and grabbed a piece of toast on my way out.

I went outside to see Alice, Jasper, and Edward leaning and talking up against the van.

"Hey guys!" I said cheery.

They turned their heads to smile at me.

Alice skipped over to where I was walking "Bella, today we are going shopping and you are going to like it!"

I groaned as we walked over to the boys.

Edward smiled at me and opened the door for me as well.

"Jasper!"

Oh god, I know that squeaky voice and from the growl Alice made, she knew too.

We all turned around to see Tanya running toward us. No wait correction, running toward Jasper.

"What do you want Tanya?" Alice screamed at Tanya.

Tanya stopped in front of us and frowned at Alice, "I'm just saying hi to Jasper and to see if he is alright?" She said proudly

Alice huffed "Well Jasper isn't fine because a so called blond ran over his sister over yesterday!"

Tanya rolled her eyes "Like I said I didn't do it."

Alice crossed her arms over her chest "We all know you did it and no lying this time."

Tanya started to cry "Fine I did it!" She screamed to Alice. I knew it! I knew it!

Alice face lit up "I knew it! I knew you ran over Rose how could you do a selfless thing like…."

Tanya's face turned confused "Run over Rose? No I didn't do that."

Alice face fell. She just said she did? Tanya was either a liar or a liar.

"Then what did you do?" I asked her

Tanya looked at me and pulled something out of her pocket. I lean in closer to see her pull out Rose's cell phone! I didn't even know it was missing?

Tanya threw the phone at me and I barley caught it, "There you happy? You got the stupid phone back, so you all can stop being mad now right?" She then turned to Jasper "I will always be waiting Jazz."

Jasper took a deep breathe "Tanya I…." But before he could finish, Alice interrupted him.

"Don't ever call him Jazz ever again!" She snarled "Get this through your head! He doesn't love you, he never did! He loves me and one day we are going to get married and have kids together! Nothing that you could do will separate us, never!" Alice screamed at Tanya who looked like she was about to cry again. I had a weird sense of déjà vu.

Esme came running out "What is going on here?"

Everyone turned around "Nothing," Edward said to her, "We were just leaving mom."

Esme nodded and went back inside.

We turned around and Tanya was gone!

This scared me, cause last time she disappeared, Rose got ran over. Nothing bad should happen. Right?

I leaned toward Alice, "I don't think that's the last of her." I whispered to Alice.

She nodded her head and got into the van.

I shrugged and followed Edward into the van.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the mall, but I wasn't complaining because Edward kept staring at me when he thought I wasn't looking. It wasn't over lust, it was just staring and for some reason, I liked it.

We pulled up into the 'Forever 21' parking lot and got out.

Alice began to drag me into the store for my worst nightmare.

We went into the juniors section and Alice being the shopaholic she is is picking everything off the rack.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Edward and Jasper just walked in.

Alice pulled me out of my stare and led me toward the changing rooms.

She gave me jean shorts and a t-shirt that said '2 good for u!'

I laughed when I saw the shirt and started getting out of my clothes.

"So when are you going to tell her?" I heard Alice whisper to someone.

"I don't know Alice!" Said a frustrated Edward

Alice huffed "Well you need to tell her soon before its too late."

I hurried up and put on my shirt and jeans.

I pulled back the curtains and everyone was looking at me.

"They um fit." I stuttered and went to purchase the clothes.

"Oh no you don't." I heard Alice scream running from behind me.

She threw her credit card down with a 'snap'.

They cashier lady looked at us curiously then took the card and swiped it.

I stared at Alice in shock "Um thanks." I said sounding scared.

Alice nodded and took the bags from the table.

Remember when I said that she was a shopaholic? Kindergarteners could figure that out all by themselves.

* * *

Three hours! Three hours of foot pain and arm pain from holding the bags.

We finally decided to stop at Chilies for lunch.

I ordered a cheeseburger and a dr. pepper.

We all finished eating but no, Alice had to some ice cream.

"No nuts." Alice said to the waitress who nodded.

As soon as she left, we all went to our normal conversations.

"We have to go visit Rose in the hospital after this." Jasper said

The ice cream soon came with a smirking waitress.

She set it down and walked away.

Alice took a bite of it and closed her eyes.

"Mhm… its been forever since I had ice cream."

Edward laughed "Yea because whenever you see nuts you blow up like a balloon."

I laughed too. As soon as I took a sip from my dr. pepper I heard a gagging sound.

I looked over at Alice to see her clutching her throat.

Alice was choking!

**So yes I know this is bad! You had to see it coming right? Anyway lets have a contest! If you are Edward's number 1 fan, you have to have the longest review about him! If you don't review, you don't love him! I will mention you in the next chapter AN! Love you all! Review!**


	23. Consider Me Warned!

**So sorry for the long wait I didn't mean it I swear! Anyway I love all your reviews that you guys give me even thou I'm a monster for what happened to Alice!**

**Don't own the things in Twilight.**

**Consider Me Warned!**

_Deep breathes, deep breathes!_ I was saying to myself as Jasper held on tightly to Alice.

Alice, still clutching her throat, was starting to look blue.

I felt ashamed of myself because instead of helping Jasper with Alice, I just sat there and watch with wide eyes.

Edward used the spoon to push away some of the ice cream to find what he was looking for.

I peeked into the ice cream to see a pile of nuts scattered all around the tiny bowl.

My eyes widened more as Edward's shaky hand lets go of the spoon and turned back to Alice and Jasper.

Everyone throughout the restaurant was watching with wide eyes as Alice continued to choke.

I finally and slowly stood up and opened my mouth.

Nothing! Nothing came out!

I didn't know what to say or do! The first thing that was going through my mind was 'take her the hospital NOW'!

"We need to take her to the emergency room." Edward said, thank god Edward knows what to do!

Jasper lifted little Alice up in his arms and started for the front entranced.

Edward came up beside me and shook me a little.

I steadied myself and started to run after Jasper and Alice.

As soon as I reached outside, I already saw the ambulance treating Alice.

_Somebody in the restaurant probably called 911._

As they loaded Alice into the ambulance vehicle, I rushed over to the van praying to god that Edward would follow.

I reached the van in seconds and turned my head back around to see Edward taking the keys from Jaspers hand.

He reached me as soon as he was done and we headed to where the ambulance was taking her.

I didn't mind the silence because I was just worried sick for Alice. Just like I was worried sick for Rosalie when we were heading to the hospital for her.

I felt the tears coming down my cheek as I thought about everything that was happening.

I was so angry that I wanted to kill somebody, I'm not a violent person much, only when people get me really mad.

The memory of when Mike decided to cheat on me with Kayleigh came back to me.

I had to laugh through my tears as I remembered that I threw soda in his face and told him to go to hell.

We reached the hospital in a matter of minutes.

As soon as the car was parked I was out of there rushing inside.

I went up to the front desk to look for Alice.

"Where is Alice Cullen being kept?" I yelled to the freaked out desk lady.

"Uhhhh…." She said but was interrupted.

"Bella?"

We both turned our heads to see Emmett and Jasper walking up.

I had a confused look on my face as I looked around my surrounding.

This is the exact same hospital Rose is in. I'm not much surprised thou. King Cove is really small.

Just then Edward decided to make an appearance and walk through the door looking terrified.

I turned back to Emmett and Jasper "Where's Alice? Is she going to be ok?"

Jasper nodded is head "They treated her just in time. Everything's going to be ok."

I shook my head "No it's not, we still have to find out who did this. My bet thou is on Tanya."

The boys all nodded. They knew it was Tanya the minute she hit Rose with her van.

"But how did she put the nuts in Alice's ice cream?" Emmett asked

Jasper sighed as Edward decided to answer Emmett's question "There could be a lot of reasons Em. She could have snuck it in there or told the waitress to put nuts in there, anything could have happened."

Emmett nodded his head "What I'm just happy for is that somebody called the ambulance to save my little sis." He smiled when he said that.

"Come on lets go to the waiting room." Jasper said and led the way.

Edward came up to me and put his hand on the small of my back to lead the way for me.

I turned around to face Edward "Is it ok we visit Rose?" I asked. I have missed her so much in the last twelve hours.

Edward nodded understanding and followed me to where Rose was being held.

I looked at Edward as we reached her door.

He raised his hand up and knocked on the door while I opened it.

I sighed in relief that she looked so much better than yesterday. She had this glow on her face as she looked up to see who it was.

Her smile grew as we walked in the door.

"Hey you two. You guys seem down what's up?" Rose said as she was sitting up.

I took a deep breathe and let it out through my nose.

"Um…. Something bad happened to Alice." I said leaving it there as I walked over to the chair next to her bed.

Rose gave me a confused look "What happened? Wait! Please don't tell me she didn't get ran over! Oh god, please say that didn't happen Bella!" She screamed at me, tears threatening to come out.

"Shh" I hushed her "She didn't gat ran over Rose, she's fine now." I told her making sure she didn't scream again.

Rosalie sighed and looked at me to continue.

"Um, we went to Chiles after we went shopping and well, she kinda ate peanuts." I said giving her a weak smile. Rose's face turned into horror at the mention of nuts.

"They gave her nuts? Those idiots! I hope they have the worst pain alive. Oh Esme and Carlisle should so sue them!" Rose yelled with steam coming out of her ears.

She kept going on about how they were monsters and that they didn't deserve to live.

Edward sat on the other chair next to Rosalie's bed and covered his ears as Rose went on and on. I was shocked thou that Rosalie could boil up this much anger. When she got ran over she wasn't concerned about it. The only thought in her head was about the baby.

As soon she was done with her threat speech. She calmed herself down and her breathing started to get even. I didn't even notice that her heart rate kept increasing by the show of the monitor.

Just then little Amber came rushing into the room reaching out for Rosalie.

Rosalie reached for her as well. They both hugged like how a mother and a daughter would be. There hug was just filled with love and it made me smile at the sight. I just wanted to take a picture of them and just hang it over a wall or something.

As I peeked over at Edward he was looking at them with a smile on his face also. He turned his head to look at me and his smile grew.

Amber looked up at me and smiled a little five year old smile.

"Ms. Bella guess what?" She said coming over to me to pick her up.

I granted her wish and scooped her up in my arms "What?" I asked changing my voice to how an adult would talk to a child.

"Emmy and Rosie are my new parents," She said nodding her head.

Me and Edward looked at Rosalie who was nodding her head just like Amber's.

"Of course me and Emmett are waiting until high school is over then we were going to adopt her.

I smiled as I handed Amber off to Edward. Amber just started talking to him about play dough and some other toys.

I walked up to Rose "Are you sure this is what you want?" I whispered to her.

She looked at me like I was crazy "More than anything. You just can't say no to her. We called that girl Pam who brought her in to see me and I just fell in love with her." She said looking at Amber and Edward.

I smiled and looked at them too "We all did."

Just then Emmett and Jasper decided to make an appearance and charged through the door.

Two nurses wheeled in a sleeping Alice in her new hospital bed.

Me and Rose gasped as Alice came into sight. She was still pale and had a cut line on her throat.

I almost nearly fell to the floor and balled my eyes out.

First Rosalie and now Alice. Whose next?

"Have the parents been notified?" One of the nurses said to the other.

Jasper cleared his throat to get her attention "I called them, there on their way." He said holding up his cell phone to prove it.

All I could do was stare at Alice as they wheeled her over next to Rosalie's bed.

Jasper went over to her and took her hand in his "I love you Alice, everything's going to be ok." He said to the sleeping Alice.

It broke my heart to see that. Jasper saying, I love you to Alice and telling her that things are going to be ok, without getting a reply back knowing it will come in hours.

"Poor Alice." I heard Rose whisper.

Esme and Carlisle walked in with horror shock faces.

"My baby!" Screamed Esme and ran over to her side. You could hear her sob on the material that was covering Alice.

Carlisle moved to his wife's side and hugged her.

Carlisle looked at his daughter and kissed her forehead.

Then he turned to Jasper "Tanya came by looking for you while you guys were shopping."

We all groaned. Seriously will she ever give up?

Then I just remembered "Oh Rose here's your phone." I said to her and handed it to her.

Rose looked confused "How did you….?" She started to ask but I interrupted her.

"Tanya stole it to make you mad. She gave it back today." I told her.

Rose tilted her head to the side "She gave it to you?"

I nodded "She came over this morning looking for Jasper." I said nodding toward Jasper. He just sighed and looked back down at Alice.

Rosalie's eyes widened "Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Wow."

I nodded and laughed when I had the flashback of when Alice yelled at Tanya.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked

I turned to him "Oh your little sister here." I nodded at Alice "Yelled at Tanya this morning."

Emmett grinned "Really?"

"Yea, you should have seen her face it was hilarious."

"Wait." Edward said standing up "Rose yelled at Tanya yesterday and she gets ran over by Tanya's van. Alice yells at Tanya today and she nearly chokes to death."

Everyone stayed quite.

"Isn't that a little strange to you?" Edward continued.

Everyone still stayed quite.

This was strange, I can't believe I didn't see it.

"Guess can I talk to Bella alone please?" Rose asked adjusting herself on the bed.

Everyone nodded and made there way outside the room.

As soon as the door was closed, Rose turned to me "Bella you need to promise me something."

"Anything."

"Stay away from Tanya."

"Ok, but why?"

Rose sighed before continuing "I think you guys were right alone. I think Tanya is doing all this. I thought she would be a nice person bur I was wrong. Please Bella, just don't end up like me and Alice."

I nodded "I promise."

Rose's words were stuck in my head as Edward drove me back to his house.

Edward walked me up the stairs and to my room.

"So I was wondering if maybe, if you were up for it of course, that you would want to go to this fair tomorrow?" He asked stuttering. It was so cute.

I smiled at him "I'm ok enough to go."

His smile reached his eyes as he bent down to hug me. Of course I hug him back.

"So I'll see you in the morning?" He asked

"Uh hu." I said and I watched him walk away to his room.

I giggled as I opened my door then the giggling stopped.

I looked at my room in horror as I stepped inside.

Books were flown everywhere, clothes were all over the place, and toothpaste was squirted everywhere.

I slowly walked in, a little terrified that someone might be in my room.

I looked at my bed to find a piece of paper with big writing on it.

I picked it up to read it and my eyes widened more.

On the note it said _You better watch you back, cause you NEXT! _

**Wow, um I think this is bad, don't ya think! I'm evil aren't I? I love you all review!**


	24. Take Me On A Ride!

**If you all didn't know, Bella is in big trouble! Does anyone know who is doing this? I've been getting Tanya answers. Maybe it's her and maybe it's not! Guess who knows? Me! Enjoy this chapter! Oh and I got the flu! It was terrible!**

**I don't own the things in Twilight sadly!**

**Take Me On A Ride!**

So I have decided that I was not going to tell Edward about the note. Not even any of the other Cullens. They had too many problems with Rose and Alice, they didn't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I've been doing that for most of my life.

I sighed and picked up the last piece of clothing that was on the ground. I stood up and looked around, it didn't look perfect but suitable. If you were blind!

I didn't have time to clean all day, I had my date with Edward, well I didn't really know if it really was a date, he said it was but he could have said that to try and cheer me up. Not that it didn't work.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts. I went to the door and answered it to see Edward!

He smiled at me and reached for my hand. As soon as he grabbed it he kissed it.

_Oh my god _I was chanting in my head. He kissed my hand! I almost fainted right then and there!

"Bella?"

_Huh? What?_ I shook my head and focused on Edward.

He looked at my confused, shock, and he also looked concerned.

I felt something at my lips and I looked down to see Edward's hand in mine brought up to my lips! How embarrassing! I was daydreaming about him! I cant say that I'm shock thou, because when we were at Chilie's yesterday, I was daydreaming about me and him going on date together. But I didn't think I would do something like this.

I let go of Edward's hand and blushed scarlet red.

"Sorry." I muttered and closed the door behind me so he wouldn't see how terrible the room was.

Edward's hand flew into his hair awkwardly "Yea, well should we get going for lunch?" He asked taking a step back. It was clearly that I freaked him out! Way to go Bella!

I nodded, too embarrassed to talk and walked downstairs with Edward behind me.

I looked around the living room and kitchen and noticed that nobody else was here.

"They went to the hospital." Edward muttered and walked to the front door.

We went to the spare car they had which was a yellow porch. Edward opened the passenger door for me and we were off.

He took me to T.G.I Friday's, he was silent and just had his eyes on the table in deep thought. I tried to make a conversation but it would just be short answers. I even asked if everything was alright and he just said 'nothing ever is'. I was a little confused at first then I remembered everything that he has gone through and I just nodded at him.

As soon as we left the restaurant, he started to feel better because he was finally talking now.

As soon as we pulled up into the parking lot for the fair, he turned to me and took my hand in his.

"Come on," he said, "let's go puke on a lot of rides."

I laughed and got out of the car. Edward came over to me, as soon as he got out of the car, and took my hand in his again.

"I'm really not much of a ride person." I said as we walked up to the paying booth.

"It's ok," He said then he turned to the lady at the booth, she had a black employee uniform on. "Two please."

She nodded and Edward handed the money to her. Seriously, does he have like a thousand dollars in his pocket or something?

"There's a lot of games here." He explained to me as soon as we got our tickets from the girl.

We went through the crowded people that were very excited for this fair.

We just walked around for a while, until we saw this one booth that you had to pop the balloons with a really sharp dart.

I looked at it then at Edward who had a smirk on his face. That wasn't supposed to be good.

"I can do this." He muttered under his breathe and walked forward.

I followed him with an entertained smile on my face.

He payed the man in the black uniform and got his three darts.

I crossed my arms over my chest "Alright almighty, show me what you can do." I said moving my hands and pointing to the balloons.

He looked at me "I'm in basketball for a reason Bella, you have to aim it just right." He said and threw the dart to a purple balloon that popped into little pieces.

I made a 'whoosh' sound "That's nothing."

He looked at me and frowned then smiled again. "Alright," He said "You're turn." He handed me the dart and stepped back, so did the booth guy.

I rolled my eyes and aimed at a red balloon.

"Don't hurt yourself almighty." Edward said and laughed, I even heard the man chuckle.

I threw the dart at the balloon and it popped. That will shut them up. I turned to face then and saw them looking at me with huge eyes.

I heard the man mutter something like 'tough girl'.

I smirked at Edward and handed him the last dart.

After a couple of tries he won me a huge white bear that was so adorable.

We rode on a lot of rides as well, I was very surprised that I didn't get too sick.

He insisted we ride the Ferris wheel, and of course he gave me those puppy dog eyes and said "It will be the last one, I promise." With a sigh I walked in line for it.

As we climbed in, Edward was making sure that I was safely in. I rolled my eyes at that, like seriously, I'm not going to jump out or something. But I just let him do what he pleased.

As soon as the ride was in motion, I grabbed Edward's hand because it was just sudden.

But what made my heart pound faster was that he looked down at our hands and smiled.

"I'm really happy that you came with me." He said softly looking at me.

I smiled at him "Of course I would come with you." I blurted before I could stop myself.

But lucky for me he chuckled, and we enjoined the rest of the ride.

As soon as we got off, my stomach growled.

Edward laughed and looked at the sky that was almost completely dark. Has time really gone that fast?

"I'll go get us some food. Ok?" He asked looking around for some food stands.

I nodded and he pointed to a couple of tables that were empty.

I walked to a table and sat down thinking to myself, about that note that I received last night. Should I tell someone so they could protect me? The Cullens would freak out and move back to California in a second.

"Excuse me?" I heard a soft voice.

I looked down to see a little boy with his thumb in his mouth.

"Yes?" I asked confused and looked around for a parent that might know this child.

"I lost my mommy and you need to help me!" The little boy cried out.

I had to shush him before everyone here got the wrong idea.

"It's ok please be quite, we'll find her." I said looking for Edward.

He grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up. I stood up and let him pull me to wherever he needed me to be.

"She was over here last time." He said and walked me over in between two booths.

It was getting so dark and hard to see anything.

"I brought her." The little boy said and let go of my hand.

I could hardly see him but I saw him step forward. What was he doing?

Then suddenly a dark figure in black, which could pass as one of the employees here, stepped out from behind one of the two booths.

"Where are they?" The boy asked the figure. I tried to reach out for him but my hand grabbed the darkness.

The dark figure pulled something out of their pocket and threw it at the boy.

"Thanks." He chirped to the figure then turned to me "Have fun." He said and was walking out to the crowed with his new bag of jelly beans.

"Hello Bella." Said the figure.

My breathing quickened more and more. This person knew my name!

I squinted my eyes to look in the dark to see he had a voice changer up to his mouth. I looked closer and saw that the same person had the same mask that the same person had when they ran over Rose. This was Tanya it had to be. She ran over Rose, made Alice choke, and now it was my turn. The note was right. I was next!

'Run' I told my feet but they wouldn't move, I felt stuck and heavy. I was probably going to die and I didn't even know how to run.

The figure stepped closer to me and pulled out a knife out of their pocket.

'Do something' I told myself. As the figure stepped closer and closer.

"Bella? Bella where are you?" I heard Edward's voice scream out.

The figure and I turned our heads to the direction of the voice. Then the figure moved to the back of the fence and climbed over without a noise.

I felt Edward's hand on my shoulder. I finally snapped out of my thoughts that almost got me killed and turned to Edward.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking around. I did the same. The person is gone! I have never been so happy. If it is Tanya, I better take up Rose's warning and stay away from her.

"Are you ok?" Edward asked checking my body for any injuries.

I nodded "I'm fine." I said to him softly.

"What were you doing?" He asked

"Nothing." I stuttered out.

"Ok let's go home."

Home! It sounded so perfect right now!

**If I were Bella, I would have Edward and Emmett at my side 24/7. Not keep it to myself! She is seriously crazy! Just like me! Lol Review!**


	25. Leave Me With Only A Goodbye!

**Let's take a second and think about everything that Bella has been through. Thinking! Thinking! Ok! I say, let's get out of Alaska shall we! Oh and by the way, there is this really good story called 'Look Past the Veil of Hate' and it is really good. Check it out on my profile.**

**I wish Twilight was mine! But it isn't!**

**Leave Me With Only A Goodbye!**

"Bella!"

My head shot up to see Carlisle, Esme, and Edward looking at me with concern.

"Are you feeling well Bella?" Esme asked kindly, "You seem really tired."

I sighed "I didn't get much sleep last night." I told her the truth. I was too busy freaking out that I wasn't going to wake up if I did fall asleep.

Esme glared at Edward "How late did you keep her out till young man!" She scolded at Edward.

Edward put his hands up in defense "Not that long I swear."

She rolled his eyes at him while Carlisle chuckled.

Esme turned to look at me. My eyes begging to close but I fought against them, "You'll have plenty of time to sleep on the plane."

That woke me up. What was she talking about? Plane?

"Esme? What?" I stuttered.

She sighed and tried to smile but couldn't "Edward didn't tell you did he?" She looked guiltingly at Edward who had his head down. She looked back at me "You're going back to Phoenix today."

My mouth hung open. Did I do something wrong?

"Why?" I whispered out knowing they could hear me.

Carlisle put the paper down and cleared his throat "We just think that it is getting to dangerous for you to be here with us."

"What! That's absurd." I argued. I knew it wasn't going to work but it was worth a try.

Esme looked at me sadly "We don't want you to leave Bella, but I think that this is what's best for you."

I looked at Edward to see what his thoughts were on this. He still kept his eyes on the table not moving.

Tears were becoming visible "You knew, and you didn't tell me!" I accused of him.

He finally looked up and nodded his head "Bella this is what's best."

"You want me to leave don't you?" I yelled causing Jasper and Emmett to run down the stairs to see what the yelling was all about.

Emmett looked at me then at Edward "What did little Eddie do this time?"

Edward glared at Emmett "None of your business Emmett!" He snapped.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at Edward.

"Boys." Esme scolded at the two of them.

"Sorry." They both muttered and Esme nodded in approval.

Edward got up from his chair and looked at me "Bella I don't want you to leave. But as soon as Alice and Rosalie are better, we are going back to San Francisco." He explained.

"So you guys were going to leave anyway. Because of what Tanya is doing?" I asked putting the pieces together.

Edward nodded and reached out for my hand. I granted his wish as he held it close to him.

I suddenly was lifted up into the air by Emmett, "Don't worry Bella, everything's going to be ok." Emmett said squeezing me into his bone crushing hugs.

"Can't breathe." I complained.

"Oh." He said and released me, I laughed a breathless laugh and patted his head.

Jasper walked over and gave me a one arm hug.

Carlisle gave them strange looks "She's not leaving now boys. Her flight is at two." He said to the boys.

Jasper chuckled "It's best saying bye now cause Edward is probably going to want Bella to himself." Edward came over and hit Jasper on the backside of his head.

I stood there stunned. Was Edward starting to like me? That was fast.

Esme looked at Edward and smiled "Since it is her last day here, you two should go somewhere." She suggested.

Edward smiled the crooked smile that I still love "I know where." He exclaimed.

"And yet again I don't get a choice." I muttered to myself

* * *

"It's for the best." Alice said nodding.

"You know, you are like the fourth person who's said that." I complained

I was in Rose and Alice's hospital room for a quick goodbye before I leave back to Phoenix.

Rose chuckled "But we are right thou." She said

"Well thanks." I said and rolled my eyes.

"No problem."

"So what are you going to be doing until two?" Alice asked.

"Oh I don't know, Edward is supposed to be taking me somewhere." I said to them and they both giggled "What?"

"Bella," Rose started "Edward likes you."

"What! No he doesn't." I argued

Alice sighed "Bella you are so blind. My brother has never acted like this to anybody. He watches you wherever and whenever so you make sure you don't hurt yourself."

I blushed deep red "I don't get into trouble all the time." Again that reminded me of the person in black last night.

"What we are saying Bella is that Edward really cares about you, no scratch that, he is absolutely crazy about you." Rose yelled nodding her head.

"Whoa Rose a bit too much, I know you just lost a baby and all but just turn it down a notch." Alice said then looked at me "Rose is right thou, he is crazy about you and I think you are pretty crazy about him."

I blushed even redder "I don't like him like that we are just friends."

"Sure." They said together.

My cell phone started to buzz in my pocket and I pulled it out to see Edward calling me.

"Edwards calling me." I said to them.

"And how in god's name did he get your number?" Rose said raising her eyebrow. Alice scooted closer to me as much as she could on her bed.

"He gave it to me this morning." I told them. Edward said I needed his number for emergencies, and to tell you the truth I wanted to call him without it being an emergency.

"Maybe he just wanted you to have it." Alice said smiling.

I rolled my eyes at them and pressed ignore, I would talk to him later, he was just outside in his car anyway.

"Well I need to go. Edward is getting impatient." I stated knowing that they understood.

"Well go out there and be with your future man. I know you two are destined to be together." Alice said nodding her head.

I sighed "Sure Alice." I gave them both hugs and they told me to call them once I made into Phoenix, I rolled my eyes at that, they were just as bad as Edward.

"Bye you guys!" I yelled to them and walked out the door.

"Love you Bells!" They yelled back.

I made my way outside to where the van was parked with a very impatient Edward.

I hopped into the passenger seat and buckled up while he was speaking to me.

"Well it's about time, I thought you died" I winced "in there or something. Do girls take that long to see each other like seriously did you three watch a movie!" He complained and all I could do was just shake my head with a big smiled on my face.

"I was only in there for about ten minutes. I'm sorry that I wasn't here to keep you entertained." I said sarcastically "Why didn't you come in with me then if you were s bored?"

"Like I said, I thought you would want alone time with them. Ok I'm done with this stupid conversation, and were about to leaving at last!" He threw his hands in the air dramatically and it made me think that he should become an actor or something.

He pulled out of the hospital's parking lot and was speeding off to wherever he was taking me.

"So where are we going?" I finally asked in the ten minutes of silence.

He chuckled "It's a little place I found a year ago when I was hiking in the woods."

"What! We have to hike, that doesn't fit in with me." I said shocked at the word for woods. When my dad lived in Forks, he lived right next to the woods and never ever did I take one step in there.

He shrugged and sighed "Bella, please, do this. For me."

For some reason my heart pounding harder and harder.

"Fine." I whispered

"Anyway, you play basketball, so you should be ok." He stated and turned up the radio making speaking impossible.

"Ugh! You're such a kid!" I yelled at him.

We pulled over to the side of the road, I looked around my surroundings and of course, I was surrounded by trees.

Edward hopped out and so did I and we started walking into the woods.

I had to admit, it did smell nice. I know! Most people would be like 'this place smells' or something like that but for what my nose was saying, it wasn't that bad.

"If I trip or fall and die, I'm blaming you." I told him hopping over a log. I was happy that I decided to wear tennis shoes because while I was packing and getting ready to leave to go to the hospital, I thought me and Edward were going to the park and play basketball.

"I would never let that happen Bella." He said and took my hand to help me climb over rocks. I always loved his hand in mine because it felt like it belonged there.

After about ten minutes of talking about stuff that was not important, we arrived at this circular meadow that had wild flowers everywhere with the sun shinning perfectly on the ground. It was beautiful.

I stood there in shock, I couldn't believe a place would like this would exist.

I shook my head and found Edward standing in front of me with a cute smirk on there "So what do you think amazing right?"

"It's beautiful." I whispered still astounded by the site.

"That's not the only thing that is." He whispered looking into my eyes and I blushed "Come on."

He took my hand and led my over to the middle of the meadow. He said that he was sorry that he didn't bring a blanket and I said that it didn't matter.

He pulled a flower off the ground and put it in my hair "I know this is like a five-year old thing, but I couldn't help myself." He smiled

I shook my head and touched the flower "I don't care."

He then looked serous "I want to give you something. I must warn you it's not much but for some reason I want you to have it."

I was really curious now. If it was something like a million dollar ring, I would never take that.

I nodded "Is this the item that you tried to give me at the beach?"

Edward looked shocked then he turned amused "You're smart."

"I know."

He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me.

It was a bracelet. It was black with a little diamand heart on there. I turned it to see a description on there saying 'Love is for you to keep for your heart'.

Tears welled in my eyes and blinked to not have them fall.

"Thank you." I whispered

Edward looked pleased by it and laid down on the grass. I laid down next to them and we stayed like that on silence looking at the sky for over ten minutes.

"It was my mother's." He muttered, he sounded so sad just saying that.

"Your mother? You mean Esme right?" I asked confused.

He shook his head "Carlisle and Esme are not my real parents. I love them as my parents but there not mine."

I pulled myself up "You mean you're adopted?"

He nodded and I thought he was going to cry or something but he shocked me closing his eyes and taking deep breathes "Their dead."

I felt so bad for Edward, he already has this pain, but the pain will be there for the rest of his life.

"I can't believe you didn't know, I thought Alice would have told you are something." He muttered opening his eyes and kept them at the sky.

I leaned back down next to him and took his hand "May I ask how they… you know?"

He sighed "My fathers name was Edward Masen and my mother's name was Elizabeth. They were so in love, do you know the type of couple that would die for one another?" I nodded think of Renee, Phil, Carlisle, and Esme "Well that's what my parents did. My dad was a soldier, a great one too who fought for what's right. But he died saving some soldier's life and distracted the enemy for him to get away. My mother was devastated when some soldiers came to their house and told her. She was five months pregnant with me at the time. After I was born, she called the ambulance for them to pick me up after she was going to" He took a deep breathe "she shot herself. She knew the ambulance would show up to see what was happening. She wrote a quick note and did what her intention was." He finished, he looked at me and saw I had tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and I was pulled into his strong arms.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I have you and I have never been so happy. You're all that I want now."

**Happy Valentine's Day! This chapter was worth the wait wasn't it? I thought it was so sweet I will put the picture for the bracelet on my profile later because I will be too busy celebrating Valentine's Day! Give me your love! Review!**


	26. The New Kid!

**Sorry for the long wait! But I think this chapter will be worth it! My birthday was last wednesday! Happy birthday to me! Have a great Spring Break because I know I will!**

**The New Kid!**

"You excited on going back?" My dad asked while flipping through the paper.

"Yea!" I answered with a big grin plastered on my face.

We were in my dad's limo riding to North Academy. I was really excited to see everyone and most importantly Edward.

Me and Edward became irresistible after my final day at Alaska.

"_Now boarding flight 180 to Phoenix, Arizona" I heard over the intercom. I looked up at Edward and frowned. I couldn't believe how much I was going to miss him._

_Edward insisted to take me to the airport. Alone!_

"_That's my flight." I said trying to smile._

_He sighed and looked down at the ground "I know."_

_I pulled his chin up to look at me in the eyes "I will see you at school soon." I told him "Anyways, I'm only one phone call away."_

_He nodded and then realization crossed his face. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out "Here." He said "You'll get bored on the plane without me there."_

_He put the item in my hand as I looked down to see what he gave me. It was his I Pod!_

_I shook my head "I can't just take."_

"_You'll want it." He argued._

_I nodded my head and put it into my pocket "Thanks."_

_He reached out and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back inhaling his scent hoping I wouldn't forget it while I was gone._

_He kissed the top of my head and pulled away. He leaned down to whisper something in my ear "Thank you."_

_I looked at him with a confused look "For what?" I was the one who should be thanking him after everything he has given me._

"_For being here." He whispered looking into my eyes._

_I smiled and kissed his cheek. I grabbed my bags by my feet. _

_I started walking away from him but then I turned around at the front of the gate "Goodbye Cullen."_

_He smiled "Goodbye Swan, see you soon."_

Ever since then, I could not stop thinking about him. Every morning and night we would talk over the phone. They went back to San Francisco the day after I left, and from what I heard, everyone missed me, which made me feel great that I was easily accepted.

For the whole spring break I stayed in my room reading a book or was on the computer. Yep, a great spring break.

"You'll want to call me later." My dad answered his hands shaking a little as he put the newspaper down.

I looked at him strangely "Why is that?"

"Well see um….." He started but looked out the window to see the view for the school "Never mind." He muttered and shifted in his seat.

What could my own father be hiding from me?

I just shrugged it off and kissed him on the cheek with a goodbye. It seemed just like yesterday that I was coming out of the same limo and into the school grounds for my first day here.

I opened the door to see it all crowed with students running around with bags and people hugging each other.

I closed the door and let the limo pull away.

I started walking to my dorm hoping to find my friends anywhere near.

"Bella!"

I turned my head to see Kayleigh running up and hugging me. I hugged her back, thinking how much I missed her.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's you!" She screamed jumping up and down. This is probably why Alice and her were great friends.

"Dang Kay, you run fast." I heard a familiar face say. I looked over her shoulder to see Mark and Yana walking toward us.

"Hey Mark." I said to him. Even thou we've broken up and all, I still felt comfortable near him.

"Hey." He said to me and put his arm around Kayleigh. I smiled, they were so cute together.

I heard someone clear their throat and looked to see Yana with an annoyed look on her face. I shrugged and went over to hug her.

"Nice to see you Yana." I said to her.

She rolled her eyes "Sure it is, how was your spring break?"

I blushed thinking about the good times with Edward and then I frowned because of the bad things that happened.

Yana noticed "Oh no, what happened?"

I shook it off "Tell you later. First of all, we need to find the rest of the gang."

She nodded then looked at Kayleigh and Mark who were looking deeply into each others eyes.

Yana whistled to get their attention. It worked because they both turned at her with an annoyed expression. Yana was really funny.

Yana started walking with Mark and Kayleigh behind her. I shook my head with a smile on my face and followed them.

As soon as we reached my room, the door was pulled open with a huge amount of force. I covered my eyes and waited for the worse to happen as Alice crashed into me.

I heard some chuckles including the velvety one. I hugged Alice back and patted her spiky hair with a huge smile. I was glad she was alright and out of the hospital.

"Bella, I can't believe it's you! We need to go shopping! My spring break was good! How was yours? We so need to talk later!" She said without breathing even once.

I laughed and hugged her again. Oh how I missed Alice.

"Where's mine?" I heard someone say inside of our living room.

I let Alice hug Yana and Kayleigh as I hugged Emmett, well, get squished by Emmett.

Next I hugged Jasper and Rose. I saved the best for last as I turned to see Edward sitting on the couch with a crooked smile, the same one he gave me when I last saw him.

I didn't walk, I ran to him and crashed into him on the couch. I heard him chuckling as he wrapped his arms and me and kissed the top of my head.

"I guess someone missed me too much." He whispered to me still chuckling.

"You have no idea." I answered

We both got up to see three shock faces and four happy ones. Especially Alice.

Yana shook her head, like she was out of a trance, and gave us a smile "So I'm guessing you guys have stories for us?"

We all sat around and began to tell them our interesting spring break.

"Well," Said Kayleigh "At least Tanya won't bug you guys anymore."

"Yea," Said Rose "lucky for us. That bitch took my baby and she has the nerve to say she didn't do it."

I winced, it still hurt me that the little Cullen was gone!

Mark decided to change the subject "So, Bella and Edward. I like the sound of that."

I blushed and Edward smiled, we were sitting on the couch together with his arm around my shoulders, and his other hand playing with the bracelet. It felt so right.

Just then we all heard a knock at the door. I stiffened by surprise and felt Edward rub my arm comfortably. Who could be here at, I looked at the clock on the small table, 7:39?

Realization dawned to Emmett face "Oh yea, I hope you guys don't mind but I invited someone here." He said getting up.

Everyone looked at each other in questioning.

Emmett opened up the door and standing there was a boy that looked at year or two older than us, with russet skin and black hair.

Emmett and the mystery boy walked inside laughing and talking.

When they reached the middle of the room Emmett cleared his throat "Everyone this is Jacob Black, he's a new student here at NA, Jacob this is my sister Alice, my little brother Eddie," Edward gave him a look "His girlfriend Bella, my best friend Jasper, and his sister Rose, the cute love birds over there," Mark and Kayleigh gave him a mean look "are Mark and Kayleigh, and right over there, the mean looking one is Yana."

"Wow Emmett, didn't think you would remember all of our names." Teased Jasper and everyone laughed including Jacob.

I looked up at him to see him staring at me intently.

I looked down at the floor hoping he would change his gaze.

"Poor little Jake here," Emmett pounced Jacob's arm "was bumped into by me and had his books and papers flying everywhere. Next thing I knew we kept talking."

Emmett made a new friend, I guess he was quite good at that.

The rest of the night went by quickly with us all laughing and talking, you know, just being us.

That was when it was getting too late and everyone had to go. I kissed Edward on the cheek and he said that he would pick me up for school. How could I resist?

As soon as Edward left, Jacob came right up to me and leaned down to whisper in my ear "I will be looking out for you. I know you don't know what that means but you will find out tomorrow." He stood himself up and walked out leaving me there stunned.

**So, everyone! Any guesses? I think not! I know, I know, I know, but I'll keep it to myself! Ha Ha! Review**


	27. Everyone Loves a Good Stalker!

**You guys are lucky! You get a chapter earlier than what I was planning! I'm graduating eighth grade in less than a month and I'm going to be going to California with Kayleigh soon after! I will be very busy and I'm hoping to finish this story before it will be a year old so cross your fingers!**

**Everyone Loves a Good Stalker!**

I would be lying if I didn't say that Jacob's promise didn't give me chills down my spine. I had a feeling that it was only a matter of time before something bad would happen again.

I climbed out of bed and almost smashed my alarm clock into little pieces for annoying me! I crouched down, so I was lowered to the alarm clock and started fiddling with it.

Alice walked into my room and rubbed her eyes "Do something with that alarm or else I will!" She walked over and stood right next to me glaring at the alarm.

I groaned "It's not turning off! If we don't do something, the whole building is going to have our wakeup call."

Alice groaned and picked up the alarm clock and took the batteries out.

She threw them in the trash and walked out of the room muttering things about how alarm clocks shouldn't exist, for a minute there, I was on her side.

I got dressed into normal day clothes. No really, just jeans and a top. As I was getting ready for school and hearing Alice complain about my sense in fashion, I turned on the TV only to see a pretty good looking guy.

"Here we have is Toby McClear. How are you today Toby?" asked the reporter to the good looking guy.

"Ahhhhh. No way, Toby's on right now!" Alice screamed and ran into the room jumping up and down.

"Who is Toby McClear?" I asked not knowing what the big deal was.

"Only one of the hottest guys on the planet, besides Jasper I mean. His father is a director and he works in his father's work, he is really good." Alice gushed "Everyone is obsessed with him."

"Not me!" I said and turned off the TV.

* * *

"Miss me?" I heard someone whisper in my ear.

I turned around knowing exactly who was behind me. I hugged him leaving no space between us for even a second. He hugged me back burying his head in my hair.

"You smell good." He noted and pulled back, of course his comment made me blush.

"Thanks." I whispered, he smiled and took my hand in his and we started walking toward the school.

Edward had warned me over the phone that people would be staring at us when we got back to school, he was right! Everywhere around the corner people were either staring or whispering, for the girls, it was glaring. For not a single second I couldn't see the girls or anybody, it was just me and Edward walking hand in hand.

Me and Edward's moment was soon interrupted by Yana jumping over to us with a newspaper in her hand. The newspaper flying rapidly around as she kept jumping.

"Did you guys see the paper?" She screamed excitedly, people were laughing and some were just giving her weird looks.

Edward and I shook our heads. It must have been really good to make Yana this happy.

She opened up the newspaper "Look for yourself!"

I widened my eyes and then laughed. What I saw on there shouldn't have surprised me.

There was a picture of Lauren and Mike kissing and the one where she was drenched in water from the water balloons we threw at her. Good times!

Edward, of course, was laughing with me. As soon as that was over, Edward walked me to first hour after everyone was asking questions about us. I like the 'us' part. It wasn't surprising thou!

What was surprising was that Jacob was sitting down in my first hour! My mouth hung open and he smirked at me!

I ignored him and gave him a mean look! I admit, I was being very rude but he was hiding something!

After class, he waited for me by the door. I went up to him and took the piece of paper out of his hand and looked it over.

My eyes widened, this piece of paper told me a lot of stuff, but the important one was that he had every class with me! Every!

I looked, and looked, and looked it over again and again. Still the same!

He gave me that same smirk and walked ahead. When I didn't move he turned back around to face me "Come on, we need to get to Gym."

He knew! He knew we had the same classes together! Was this his doing?

* * *

I prayed to god that lunch would come soon; it seemed forever until it finally came!

I sat my lunch right next to Edward's and took my seat. He looked at me and smiled, he then put his arm around me making me feel safe, making me feel like nothing would hurt me; feeling like Jacob wasn't going to take a single step near me.

Emmett came walking up to us "Hey guys, have you seen Jacob? I can't find him anywhere." He took his seat next to Rose while still looking around the cafeteria.

"No and that guy kind of gives me the creeps. Like did you guys see the way he was looking at Bella last night? It was really strange." Rose said sipping her milk.

Wait! What? She saw too? Now everyone else knows!

"I hate that guys guts!" Edward growled "I was ready to pound him last night."

So Edward saw too and he was being really overprotective!

"How……?" I started but couldn't finish, was he that obvious last night?

Alice butted in "Come on Bella, everyone saw."

"I didn't!" Emmett said sounding sad for probably missing the obvious "He's not that bad you guys."

"Sure Emmett." Jasper and Mike said together.

Just then Kayliegh and Yana walked into the cafeteria laughing and talking. I then saw Lauren walk in with Jessica at her side, she looked like she was crying. When they both entered the whole cafeteria became silent.

Lauren noticed "What?! What is your guys' problem?" She screamed and left the cafeteria with Jessica at her side.

Weird I thought. I saw Kayleigh and Yana I high five each other laughing some more.

They walked up to our table with smiles on their faces, "What?" they asked and sat down.

I saw who I was looking for and stood up! The shadow I saw went into the halls.

"Excuse me!" I said to the table and followed after it. Out of the corner of me eye, I saw Edward stood up as well staring after me. I smiled; it was good that Edward had my back.

I searched through the halls and looked for him. It was time to get some answers!

Someone stepped in my way causing me to bump into them. I looked up to see Lauren glaring down at me!

"Do you think this is funny?" She screamed at me. I opened my mouth to speak but she continued "I know you and your snotty friends did this" how dare she "and I want to let you know that this isn't over!" With that she walked away with her head held up high.

Was this day ever going to be normal? I'm getting freaked out and yelled at from left to right!

I turned around the corner but stopped when I saw him talking on his cell. I went back around the corner and tried to hear what was going on.

"No, I don't think she has a clue." He said into the phone, sounding certain "Yes sir!" He hung up the phone.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. I walked around the corner and cleared my throat.

He turned and smiled "Come on Bella, we need to get to Biology."

**Hm…? Creepy! What will happen next! You guys will find out in exactly one month! I'm graduating so be happy for at least me! Review!**


	28. Truth Be Told!

**Something bad happened to this chapter! I was going to make a few adjustments then put it up but it somehow got erased from my laptop! I know right? So I had to start this whole chapter all over again and it took forever! I have finally graduated eighth grade now and I'm a freshman! **

**I don't own the things in Twilight! Why?**

**Truth Be Told!**

"Hey! What's got you so upset?" Alice asked as I slammed the door shut with as much force as possible and just threw my backpack somewhere in a corner, I would find it later.

I gave her an annoyed look "Don't ask!"

She just shrugged and continued texting on her phone. Today wasn't the best of days for my taste, why because Jacob was hovering over me protectively the entire day, even with Edward around! I had a reason to be annoyed and I could tell that Edward was too.

After Jacob hung up the phone on whoever it was I demanded on knowing who it was. He just smiled at me and said that I would know soon. Very creepy!

As me and Edward walked hand in hand into biology, Jacob kept on glaring at Edward like he was expecting to hurt me somehow? Edward would never hurt me, well not physically.

When we were in biology, lucky for Edward and I, Jacob was forced to sit in the back in the second row but still have a good view of the front where me and Edward sat.

As I was dozing off in biology, I started to think of all the reasons why Jacob would act this way towards me then to everyone else. Like why was he being so protective? Why did he hate Edward? Who is he really? The last question got me thinking even more about this kid because now that I think of it, he seemed older then a seventeen-year old!

I was so dozed off that Mr. Banner asked me a scientific question that I wasn't paying attention to and had to have Edward whisper the answer to me. Pathetic right?

So basically, like I said before, I didn't have the best of days. I wasn't going to let Jacob get to me, now Edward would be harder to say that to.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket and I smiled at who it was when I pulled it out.

"Hey babe!"

He chuckled lightly "Well hello to you too hun."

I laid down on my bed "What's up with you, you have to be bored to be calling me."

"I can't call my girlfriend? Now that you mention it, I am kinda bored; I was hoping you would agree to go out for ice cream with me?"

"I might be interested but you didn't ask so there's no point in answering."

"Bella Swan will you come get some ice cream with me?"

I giggled "I don't know ice cream is fattening."

"What! It's only 16 grams!"

"You pay too much attention in class don't you?"

"I'm smart for a reason Bella now you will go get ice cream with me in an hour?"

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice do I?"

"Well I won't force you into anything."

"I know you won't. I'll see you in an hour."

"Cant wait! Bye!"

"Bye!" I shut the phone and threw it next to me on the bed.

Edward and I were getting closer together! I would say that Jacob was bringing me and Edward closer than ever! Hm. Score one for Jacob!

I went over to my desk and grabbed my I-pod, well it's Edward's but hey, I'm allowed. I heard a knock on the door but ignored it, I knew Alice would get it anyway, it might have been Jasper.

I heard the door open then close. I turned up the volume up on my music player to tune them out. Alice walked into my room while knocking, she looked scared.

I sighed and took the earphones out "What is it?"

She gulped and stepped aside of the doorway to show the person that anyone would least want to see in their dorm room, I gulped as well.

"Ms. Swan," Ms. Gilbert said, I haven't seen her since the day that she showed me my room on my first day here "you will need to come with me."

What did I do? I had no idea and the look on Alice face told me she didn't have a clue either.

I nodded my head and stood up shaking of course. Ms. Gilbert turned around and walked out into the hall, her blond hair swinging wildly.

Alice came over to me and hugged me while whispering in my ear "Be careful, I have a bad feeling about this." I hugged her back, when you truly know Alice and she gets these kinds of 'feelings' then you mostly know that bad things are going to happen and her having these kinds of 'feelings' were not a good time at the moment when I was being called into the office that I didn't know I did. Things were going just perfect on the first day back to school after spring break.

I followed Ms. Gilbert out into the hall, I had to kinda run to catch up to her, lady's got speed.

"To say I am disappointed in you Ms. Swan," She said shaking her head, "it's been less than a month since you've been here and yet you are getting into trouble, shame."

I got mad about that. I had no clue what I did wrong!

I stopped dead in my tracks; things were now starting to click to me! Lauren! She probably told Ms. Gilbert that I printed her picture on the schools picture! That bitch!

"Watch you language young lady!" Ms. Gilbert scolded at me, I didn't realize that I said that out loud, it happens too when I'm around Edward. Here I am getting into trouble and all I can think of is my boyfriend! I started walking again.

"Sorry." I stuttered, of course it wasn't my attention for her to hear that.

"It's always the same with you type of girls, always getting into trouble, like your friend Rosalie, did you get knocked up as well? Your father won't be pleased"

My mouth hung open for two things. One, why was this girl being a bitch? Two, how did she know about Rose?

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even know that we made it to the office. I wanted answers from this lady! Yet I wasn't finding out anything, again.

"Right this way." She sneered and moved her hand to where double doors stood that read a little description saying 'Principle'.

I took a huge breathe and opened the door. It wasn't as bad as you would put it, just like a normal office with a desk, a sign on the desk saying 'Mr. Morrison', I big rolling chair, some selves along the walls with little knickknacks on them and two windows.

An older looking man was sitting behind the desk looking at and there was the boy that I leased expected to see at a time like this!

"Jacob?" I whispered, what was he doing here?

He chuckled "Good to see ya Bella, it's been what thirty minutes since I last saw you?"

I didn't find any have this funny.

"Take a seat Bella." Mr. Morrison said kindly. I did as I was told glaring at Jacob the whole time, all he had on was an amused expression "I think you're probably wondering why you are doing here, well you see, things are happening, bad things." I shivered, like I haven't noticed "We are doing the best to solve them."

"What kind of bad things?" I asked moving around in my seat the air getting heavier by the second.

Jacob took a deep breath "Bella, somebody is after you."

My head snapped toward him "After me?" This couldn't be happening!

Jacob walked up to me and put his hand on me comfortably, I didn't bother shaking it off, I could tell that this was going to get intense and so could he.

"I have been hired to protect you Bella," Jacob whispered then smiled "your own personnel bodyguard."

So this is what Jacob was saying about 'I will find out later', I was finding out know. Who knew that the new kid in school was hired to be my bodyguard?

"How? What?" I stuttered, everything was happening too fast.

"There was a letter that was sent saying that you were going to be in grave danger." Mr. Morison spoke

"Letter? By who? To who?" I turned to Jacob "Who hired you?"

Jacob chuckled then stood up and looked at Mr. Morrison, he nodded. Jacob looked back at me then smiled.

"You will want to call your father." They both said at the same time.

**There you guys have it! Mel- A Hyper Pixie and mizskitles220 are the only ones who got it right! Good job! To tell you the truth, it would have token me forever to find out but before I started putting this story up! I knew the plot for everything and I knew what I was going to do with Jacob, I knew it for a year! Review!**


	29. Body Guard for a Reason!

**Hey guys! I have been peachy thanks for asking! I know everyone was shocked from the last chapter except for two people but will things get better? Or worse? Who knows for sure right guys?**

**Don't own the things in Twilight and I'm going to use this saying because it is easier to use then say don't own Twilight, except for the school, the plot, the extra characters, yada yada!**

**Body Guard for a Reason!**

"Dad, this is so unnecessary!" I stated to him through my cell phone.

"Bella, I had to do what I thought was right," he said "if you don't want a body guard, I will gladly take you out of school."

All the blood had drained from my face "No! Please don't! I mean you can't!" I basically yelled into the phone causing Jacob and Mr. Morrison to glance up at me through the doorway. I mouthed out my sorry and pointed to the phone then went back to my conversation "Dad, I love it here, this is my home dad, and I have friends here that will miss me."

"Including your boyfriend." He muttered angrily into the phone. That tone in his voice made it sound like he didn't trust Edward, that he would never trust him!

"What do you have against him dad? He is a really sweet person inside, give him a chance." I knew that Edward and him never talked but they had something related! They both had me!

"Bella I wasn't going to bring this up but you need to understand right now about this situation. I suddenly get a threatening letter out of nowhere after your trip in Alaska! I panicked and did the best thing necessary to protect you; I have been thinking that Alaska with the Cullen's wasn't the best thing to do with all of the drama that happened there with…."

"But I did have a great time!" I argued, all I had to do was forget the terrible and frightening things that happened during my little vacation and I was fine. Ok, I admit, forgetting was never the best solution but it sometimes would work for a short period of time and then you would just move on with your life. It wasn't going to be all that simple with me or with the Cullens. From what we saw and heard, it would just be a repeating nightmare!

"I know you did Bella but Jacob said that someone to him seems a little out of the ordinary from his perspective, at first I was kind of shocked when he said his name when he called me while you were at lunch, but he said he was for sure." My father sounded hesitant "Promise you won't get mad and I'll buy you a new car."

"Just tell me Charlie." I was starting to get really irritated.

"Jacob thinks that this all has to do with Edward."

I shut the phone after a complete moment of silence and my dad asking if I was there. I can't believe that Jacob would even have a single thought about Edward doing this! Even if he did, for what purpose? I was steaming with anger as I staggered up to Jacob and slapped him hard across the face.

He looked shocked for a second, then he made himself look taller. Mr. Morison was giving me a little lecture about hitting people but I didn't care at this persist moment, all I cared about was beating my 'supposed' body guard down on the floor.

"What did he tell you?" He said sarcastically like he knew that I would be throwing this tantrum.

"What gives you the right mind to consider my boyfriend as a criminal?" I asked him leaning on the balls of my feet and trying to process on everything that had just happened into my head.

Then the little brain cells in my head reminded me something. I abruptly turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait, Bella?" I heard Jacob yell, I didn't want to be in the same room with him right now, I had to be on a date.

"Just give her some time to think things over. There is a lot going on." I heard Mr. Morrison say as I was leaving.

I was really glad that nobody had stopped me; it would have gotten me more annoyed then what I already was. Nothing was going to help me except Edward being here and holding me in his arms.

If Jacob was going to be my body guard, then he would have to follow me around everywhere! When I'm hanging out with my friends, going on dates with Edward, or just wanting to spend time by myself. All because of my dad! My life got much more complicated with much more drama.

Just thinking about all of this just made me get a headache. How was I going to tell everybody about this? 'Oh yea, apparently, Jacob was actually sent here from my dad to protect me from somebody that wants me dead' I could already picture all of their faces, especially Edward's.

All of this brought me back to Tanya. Could she have sent that letter to my father? Was she still out to get me? Even if Tanya did pull this stunt, I didn't feel that it was her. Shouldn't she have given up when we all left Alaska? Nobody would continue their obsession! Would they? Would she be so obsessed with Jasper that she had to get through me to get him? Or was she back to finishes what she started at the fair when she almost tried to kill me that miserable night. Well, of course Edward didn't make it miserably, but that's beside the point.

I walked into my building and used the elevator and walked up to my room. I hope I beaten Edward here!

I unlocked the door and was bombarded with eight people talking to me the exact same time! To me, Edward's voice was the loudest. So the whole gang arrived to see if I was all right! I love them!

"Alice called all of us." Rose explained "What happened?"

"Everyone, you need to at least give me some room!" I said to them. They all started to back up and give me some space, which I was grateful for. I was going to tell them. I was going to tell them everything. They had the right to know.

"So what happened with Ms. Gilbert?" Emmett raising his eyebrow "Did you give her hell or something?"

I glared at him "Do I look like someone that would just give somebody hell for no reason?"

He shrugged and went into the kitchen. Big shocker! Edward being the sweet person ever, came up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and inhaled his scent in. I needed this!

Just at that moment, the door barged right open to reveal Jacob. Everyone jumped startled by him, including me.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Yana asked sounding irritated about his presence, this is exactly how her and Rose are alike.

"Not when it concerns Bella!" He yelled at her. He came up to me while pushing Edward aside and grabbed my shoulders and squeezing them "Are you ok?"

I pushed him off me and narrowed my eyes at him "I'm fine."

Then Jacob was roughly pulled out of my line of vision. I turned my head to see Jacob on the floor and Edward towering over her "Don't you touch her!" He sneered. I have never seen Edward so angry before, or scary, he almost put Mike Myers to shame.

I was scared, because I didn't know what was going to happen or if anything was going to be all right! Who am I kidding! Nothing was ever going to be right!

**There was going to be a lot more, but I decided I was going to put it in the next chapter! Hoped you guys loved it because I loved writing it! Like I said this chapter was going to be about another five or six page, but I thought that that would be too much for you guys. See I care! Review because it's fun to do! Review!**


	30. People Will Always Need Help!

**Oh don't you all just love summer? No teachers, no homework, no detention! But you all have to admit, you guys have had a fun year! I know I did! I'm kinda sad that my baby is almost finished! So sad!  
Don't own the things in Twilight! I have to deal with that!**

**People Will Always Need Help, Don't Forget That!**

"What the hell is going on here?" Emmett hollered walking into the entry way of the dorm room where we were all standing, well besides Jacob who was on the floor with Edward glowering over him!

My instincts kicked in and I grabbed Edward's arm to try to pull him back. He fought a little but when he turned around to face me he calmed down, but not much. His eyes were full of rage and hate; I was starting to get scared by him!

"What in god's name makes you think that it's ok to lay a hand on her without her permission?" Edward yelled wrapping an arm around my waist. I stepped back trying to get some space in between us. He looked a little pained by my sudden movement and backed a little creating more space between us, he turned to Jacob and took deep breathes.

I looked around the room to see everyone in shock well not really Emmett, he just wanted an answer. For once, Emmett was being the adult out of all of us, he would be the one that would step into a fight and break it up, and he's not the kind of guy who would just stand there trying to put pieces into his brain to figure out what's going on. Rose must be so proud.

Jacob shot straight up "I can lay a hand on her because I can protect her." Nice going Jacob! I didn't really want everyone to find out just yet, well, I guess the term 'sooner than later' just likes to step in at the right time.

Everyone shot a look at me then back to Jacob. I could sense their confusion roll over me. I just didn't really know how to explain what was going on to everyone. What was I supposed to say 'Yeah, Jake is here to make sure that I don't get hurt from a serial killer that wants my head, you know nothing serious' yes, that is a nice way to put it without them having to worry. Maybe if I hide in my bedroom and lock the door, Jacob could explain everything and I didn't have too. That seemed like a good plan.

I slowly walked to the wall and made each step very simple and quite, I was going to make a run for my room and take everyone off guard but someone caught my arm. I turned around to see Alice giving me a 'don't you dare do what I think you're doing' look.

"Protect her? What are you smoking Black?" Rose insisted. She was very determined on getting what she wants half of the time anyway, and I think, she'll win again.

I leaned against the wall; my friends were way too protective! Oh no wait, that's my father! The love I felt for my dear father was slowly dropping by how much worse the situation was getting. I knew it wasn't _his _fault that very thing was happening to me and not some other daughter.

"I'm not smoking anything Blondie!" Jacob sneered "If anything I'm protecting her from all of you!"

Ok no! That about did it!

I went up to Jacob and glared up at him. Even thou I was shorter than him, he still staggered back a bit away from me "Say one more word!" I dared him.

He chuckled a little "Ok Bells, you want to tell them," He made a motion sign for me to go first like the kind of one that says 'after you' I've seen it many times "Go right ahead."

I gulped and turned back around to face my friends. Everyone just kept their eyes on me waiting for me to explain and hopefully to get every question answered that was probably going through their heads.

"Well…. You see um, let's all sit down" I stuttered and walked over to our couches; I heard Jacob snort and follow me with everyone else behind him.

"Ok," Mark said sitting down and pulling Kayleigh down on his lap "I'm wasting valuable time to spend time with Kayleigh." He smiled at her and she smiled back at him gently.

"Whipped!" Emmett coughed; Mark just glared at him then just shook his head.

"Ok, ok, now can we please get an explanation on what's going on here?" Rose complained and took her seat like everyone else. Edward was the last one to come into the room; he kept looking at the floor as he leaned against my bedroom doorway. A part of me was kind of mad at him still, but the other part made me sad because he was sad. You know the normal feelings?

"Oh yes," Emmett said putting his hands together "Bella was just getting to the part where she was going to tell us the nonsense that Jacob is saying. Were all ears Bells." Sometimes, I could kill Emmett.

I took a deep breath "Something bad has happened." I started

"Well we get that much." Yana said crossing her arms and leaning back against the couch.

"No, I mean something that I never expected to happen is, well is after me." I explained much

Alice gave me a confused expression and straightened herself on the couches arm "That doesn't make sense."

I cleared my throat "Jacob is hired to protect me." I blurted "From someone."

Everyone just stayed quiet for about ten seconds before everyone started talking all at once. Chaos was in the room. All questions that they were asking were all directed to me, as if I knew all. Edward was the only one not shouting nonsense; instead he decided to glare at Jacob like he was going to make the hugest mistake at any second. We all do it thou.

"Everyone shut up!" I screamed at them. They all instantly shut their mouths and continued to stare at me. I took a long shaky breath "It's not like I asked for this to happen to me!"

Jacob stood up "This person is threatening Bella for god knows why, so it's my job to keep her safe." He grinned at everyone showing if he can be trusted. Well, he does have the muscles.

"Are saying we wouldn't!" Rose argued coming up to Jacob's face, he took a step back in surprise, I'm so happy we at least have Emmett to pull her back "You have no idea all the things we have been through! What I've been through!"

"I'm sure you have plenty of drama blond Barbie." Jacob joked, oh bad move!

Rose growled "Why you…."

"You don't need to be here so you can leave." Kayleigh said taking Rose's side "Now!"

Jacob smirked "No can do, you all have to deal with me here. I have to stay next to Bella twenty four seven. Her daddy's rule."

I glared at him "That was completely unnecessary"

He shrugged.

Edward's head shot up to me "Daddy?"

I nodded my head "My dad is the one that received the threatening letter about me and he's the one that hired Jacob." I chuckled "Funny huh?"

Nobody laughed.

"Ok," Alice stood up "I'm by your side Bella."

Jacob snorted "That won't be necessary."

"Unlike you Jacob, were her friends and we stick by her." Rose said

"Me too." Kayleigh said

"Me three." Yana said.

"You're going to need an extra pair of muscles Jake." Emmett joked.

Jasper nodded with Emmett. I could tell he didn't have much to say about the whole situation.

Mike stood up pulling Kayleigh with him "I want let Bella get hurt or anyone for that matter."

Jacob looked around; he nudged me and laughed "Looks like your boyfriend doesn't want to protect you."

I looked around and sure enough Edward wasn't in the room.

"Excuse me." I said to everyone and shot all around my dorm to look for him. Why would he leave? Was he so angry or sad that he needed time to think? About us? I knew I might have been jumping to the wrong conclusion but still!

When I opened my entrance door and looked around, I saw him leaning against the wall, his fist connected to it.

"Why did it happen to be you?" He growled hitting his fist against the wall a couple of times. I let him calm down for a little bit. When his breathe started to get even, he looked at me with concerned eyes "I will protect you, no matter what."

I smiled at him "I know you will." I reached out and took his hand squeezing it gently. He smiled back at me with the gorgeous green eyes which will forever be my favorite color.

* * *

"So much drama!" Alice complained slamming the door after saying our goodbyes to everyone "Who knew so much drama would be in boarding school?"

I laughed "Who knows why?" It sure did have more drama then regular high school.

"I'll tell you why! Because of those want-a-be Britney Spears!" Alice joked laughing at the end of sentence.

I started to head for bed but I stopped when I heard a click. I turned back around to see Alice messing with some device "Um, what are you doing?"

Alice looked back at me "Oh it's a tape recorder, it's for my language project about the ocean of some sort and I decided to just put it all on tape."

I nodded "Very interesting."

Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

I turned to go into my room but then turned back around again "Alice?" She looked back up at me "Why is it boarding school has more drama then regular school?"

She shrugged "I don't know, it's just boarding school life. You come, live through it, and then you leave."

**How did you all like it? Almost seven pages! Sorry it took so long it's been hectic here! Me and my ex keep on fighting about stupid stuff, don't worry I'm not starting the fights, it's all him! It would all make my day if each one of you reviewed on this story which is going to have two chapters left! Review! **


	31. Expect The Unexpected!

**Ok everyone the moment you have all been waiting for! The time has come! Who is causing all the problems? It's been so great surprising each and every one of you with my turn of events! Make sure you all get surprised in this chapter then put it in a review later on how you were so very shocked!**

**I don't own the things in Twilight! If I did then I would be very rich but for now I'm staying with fan fiction!**

**Expect The Unexpected!**

Me, Edward, and Jacob all turned around the corner toward my dorm was at. It has been a full month since I found out that my dad hired a bodyguard for me because he received a threatening letter. A month since my friends had to get used to the idea that Jacob was going to be around me all the time. Was Edward to used to that idea? Well, in my opinion, I don't think he has.

The relationship between Edward and Jacob hasn't changed at all during the time. I think the relationship between them has gotten even worse because about a week after I Jacob became my bodyguard, I told Edward that Jake thinks all the threats are coming from him.

Let's just say Edward wasn't too happy about that. I mean what any boyfriend would be happy about that? Edward and Jacob had a little shouting argument in Jake's dorm oh about five minutes after I told Edward. There was shouting, arguing and I didn't like it one bit. I had to basically beg the two of them not to kill each other. As soon as things were calmed down we had a nice adult talk. We can act like adults when necessary. Edward asked for my phone and he called my father to give him an understanding that it wasn't him and it was never going to be him. Jacob didn't like that too much but Edward didn't care, I think it was sort of like revenge to him.

"You'll be fine?" Edward asked putting a hand on my shoulder when we reached my door.

I smiled at him "I got it. Alice is here so there won't be any problems."

Jacob huffed and leaned against the wall "And anyways, she could just use the little kitchen chair they have to protect herself. She'll be fine."

Edward glared at him "Unlike you, I care about her safety."

Jacob snorted and turned his head to look down the hall for god knows why. Jacob always did that when Edward and I were always having an 'us' moment.

Edward stared into my eyes and lowered his head as he was about to kiss me. I closed my eyes and waited for it to happen but we heard a throat clearing and back away. I turned to Jacob who had a smug smile on his face.

'I hate you' I mouthed out to him and he just shrugged. Jacob did this every time we were about to have our first kiss. Like on one of our dates, Edward set up a picnic for us. It was so beautiful if the whole stars and everything, and when we were about to kiss Jacob so happens to throw a piece of chip at us which ruined the moment for both of us.

"Well it's getting late so we better go." Jacob said and the other direction leading towards the elevator.

"Yeah." Edward breathed at my lips. My breathes were short and shaky. He leaned back and smiled at me before taking off.

He is such a tease!

I laughed to myself as I unlocked the door with my cheery smile plastered on my face.

I let out a gasp as I saw Alice lying on the floor with her eyes closed with a bump on her head.

A shadow was above her looking down at her body and I recognized the same person at the fair when I was corned because that little boy tricked me! The same mask that I saw when the same person ran over Rose! The same person!

As of hearing my gasp the person in black looked at me and gasped as well, a female gasp.

About a second later, as I was staring at the person, a huge hard hit with an object hits me on the side of the head!

Everything went black!

* * *

"I know mom! It's all taking care of!"

My head was throbbing! Like the time I got punched by Jasper.

"Yes I got all of them! Rosalie was the hardest but I got them all here!"

It was hard to flicker my eyes, I was so tired! I wanted to rest my head back on the floor and just tune that person who was talking out. But I knew I couldn't sleep while something was going on! I couldn't sleep and not do something to protect myself!

My eyes finally flickered but I was welcomed by blurriness and someone with heels clicking around.

"Just have everything set! I think they might wake up soon!" The voice kept echoing inside my head I knew that voice! I did!

I groaned and tried to open my mouth but I noticed that it was duct tapped! As were my hands!

"Got to go mom!" I heard a phone snap and the clicking of heels coming towards me "Well if it isn't my favorite person in the world." The sarcastic voice sneered at me. My mind was getting clearer.

I blinked a few times and regained my vision.

I gasped as I saw the person crouched down in front of me!

Lauren! With a cell phone in hand with an evil smile just for her!

I narrowed my eyes. It couldn't be here! It just couldn't! She wasn't that smart to trick all of us! Was she?

I tried to speak but it came out muffled! It so sucks being the weak one at the moment!

"Aw what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" She laughed. I could punch her right now if I could!

We heard some groaning. I looked around to see all my friends lying around in the room in different spots! Alice, Rose, Kayleigh, and Yana, but not the boys?

"You guys!" Lauren cheered getting up "Our guest are waking up come on out!"

Alice looked around and was instantly scared. Rose and Yana were pissed. Kayleigh was just trying to get herself free as soon as she realized what was going on. I struggled along with her, there was no point! We were all weak!

Just as Lauren called out, Jessica and Tanya came out from another room! Tanya had the same evil smile on as Lauren but Jessica just seemed sad!

What the hell is going on?

"Surprised?" Tanya sneered stepping toward us. "We did this all just for you five." She chuckled and looked around the room to see our expressions. I didn't even bother looking at the others faces because I knew that they had the exact same expressions as me.

Shocked!

Why was she here? None of this made sense! My head was hurting from all the wondering!

Lauren skipped her way over to her friends "Isn't this great cousin?" Her question was directed to Tanya? Tanya was her cousin? Out of all things I've seen and heard, this was far by the most shocking experience I've ever come across. Ever! And I've seen a lot of shocking things during my short life.

Tanya nodded "It is! All of our dreams are going to come true! Aren't you happy Jessica?"

Jessica continued to look at the floor as she just shrugged.

Lauren turned back to me and smirked "Oh Bella, that's the same surprised scared face that you gave me at that fair."

I struggled. I did all I could to escape but the tape was too strong, and if I got free, what then? It would be three versus one! I wouldn't make it out on my own! I knew I couldn't!

Tanya looked at all of us "Don't expect to live! We have everything planned out for all of you." So they were going to kill us! What for? Revenge? It was just sick! You don't go this far!

Lauren laughed "Got that right!" then she looked at Jessica "What's wrong Jess?"

Jessica looked up at Lauren "Well, I was thinking. Maybe we've gone too far on this?" She stuttered

Lauren crossed her arms over her chest. Her manicured nails digging into her skin in frustration "So what do you suggest me do then Jess? Let them go and call the cops on us!"

Tanya nodded "Yeah Jess, you're in this as much as us! The only thing different about us is that Lauren and I didn't murder anybody!" She looked back at us "At least not yet!"

Jessica glared at Tanya "I didn't know she was pregnant! How was I supposed to know?"

Tanya gave her a dumbfounded look "Your kidding right? I knew she was pregnant the minute I saw her!"

Lauren stepped in "Ok enough you two! Remember the plan! As soon as we get rid of these five, then we can claim the prize."

Tanya and Jessica both nodded.

Prize?

Tanya smiled and started jumping up and down "Remember I call Jasper!"

Oh hell no! I looked over at Alice and saw her glaring at Tanya! Her eyes were murderous! I didn't blame her!

Jessica played with her fingers "I kind of wanted to get Edward."

Lauren's mouth opened up in shock "Um let me think! No! I said I get Edward, you can have Emmett! He's hot."

"Not as hot as Edward." Jessica stated

Tanya put her hands up "Ok let's stop fighting over the boys for now ok? We need to call Ms. Gilbert."

Lauren took out her phone "I got it!" She dialed a few numbers and put the phone up to her ear "Hello mom? Yeah, were ready." Lauren said walking out of the room and continuing the conversation.

Tanya looked at Jessica "Get each one into the van and drive them to that lake." Jessica looked back at the floor but gave a little nod. Tanya smiled in approval "Remember it all pays off in the end." Then she followed Lauren.

Jessica took a deep breath and walked over towards me. She pulled me up to my feet which was really difficult since both my feet were taped together just like my hands.

"I'm sorry." Jessica murmured into my ear as she led me out of the room where all my friends were in.

I have never been more scared of death in my life!

**So how did you all like it? Disappointed? Shocked? Scared for them? If I didn't shock you all then oh well, I'll get you guys in the next chapter! Remember to review for your love for me! Because each and every one of you love me cause I love each and every one of you! It's the truth! Review!**


End file.
